


How Do I Get You Alone?

by Trophy_Kill1991



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Some angst, Younger Noctis, younger Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/pseuds/Trophy_Kill1991
Summary: Crystal blue eyes looked over to the clock on his nightstand. Two AM flashed back at him in bright red numbers. Noctis groaned. Beside him, his cellphone lay on the unused pillow. He could text Prompto? Nah, why should he wake his friend up this late at night. He had to be in school the next morning too. Maybe play a few rounds of single-player Kings Knight? No, it wasn’t any fun unless he was playing with someone else. Browse his various social media sites? Ugh, no, he’d done that twenty minutes ago, and nothing interesting was happening. If he got up to try and study, that might put him to sleep, but that also required him to use brain functions he didn’t want to have to use right about now. Ignis had left him a report to read over? Maybe he could do that…Ignis…The thought of his advisor sent a strange little shiver through Noctis’ body, and out a smile on his lips. It was the kind of happy shiver that he’d once felt when he’d lay eyes on Luna, before he understood where his true affections lay. A crush, some called it. Infatuation, said others. Whatever it was, Noctis thought as a soft little sigh left him in a hum, it probably wasn’t a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been slaving over this piece for WEEKS now, so I hope it lives up to the hype my brain has for it.  
> I'm not even going to pretend I'm sorry for the ridiculous word count.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for looking!

 

> _You don't know how long I have wanted_  
>  _to touch your lips and hold you tight._  
>  _You don't know how long I have waited,_  
>  _and I was gonna tell you tonight._  
>  _But the secret is still my own_  
>  _And my love for you is still unknown_  
>  _Alone_  
>  _Until now, I've always got by on my own_  
>  _I never really cared until I met you_  
>  _And now it chills me to the bone_  
>  _How do I get you alone?_  
> 

 

Crystal blue eyes looked over to the clock on his nightstand. Two AM flashed back at him in bright red numbers. Noctis groaned. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few weeks, since moving into his own apartment. He wanted to prove to his father that he was self sufficient, that he could take care of himself… That he would eventually be capable of taking care of the nation, once his time came. Though, with any luck at all Noctis still had another twenty, thirty years or more before he had to worry about any of that. His father was still in decent health. Tired sometimes, and his knee often gave him trouble. But other than that, King Regis seemed fine. 

But, it was difficult getting used to being completely alone a lot of the time. Sure, sometimes he’d come home from school to find that Ignis had been by. His place would be cleaned up, his laundry done, and dinner on the stove for him. Ignis was good to him like that. But the older of the two never stayed the night, often leaving once they ate, but not before giving Noctis a polite scolding for leaving such a mess around. He had to do better, he knew. Had to learn to fend for himself, and cook more than cup noodles. One of these days, he’d tell Ignis, one of these days. 

Sometimes Prompto would stay the night with him. His best friend would come over after school on Friday and stay with him until Sunday night. Those were his favourite nights. Nights when he had someone to talk to when he couldn’t sleep like this. Someone to play video games with, or to watch movies with. Nights when he had someone to curl into when he’d wake from a nightmare, someone to rouse him from the midst of the terrors that sometimes paralyzed him in his sleep. Someone to run their fingers through his hair, to run their hands over his back and shoulders in soothing, gentle caresses until he fell back to sleep. Those were the nights he slept the best.

This wasn’t Friday, though, and the two friends had class early the next morning. Their final set of final exams were fast approaching, after all. 

Noctis rolled over onto his back, blinking listlessly up at the white ceiling overhead, one hand tossed out to the side, the other resting on his bare stomach. He found it odd, just how empty total silence was. In the palace, it had almost never been silent like this. Someone could always be heard walking up and down the hallways. Voices would filter in through his quarters door at all hours. The clink and clank of armoured guards patrolling the grounds below came in through his bedroom windows. Hell, even birds chirped in the trees. Here though, the thick glass of the large windows let no sound through, and it was so damn quiet Noctis was sure he could hear the blood running through his veins. 

He heaved a sigh. Until he’d moved out of the palace, he’d never realized how dependent he’d become on other people. 

Beside him, his cellphone lay on the unused pillow. He could text Prompto? Nah, why should he wake his friend up this late at night. He had to be in school the next morning too. Maybe play a few rounds of single-player Kings Knight? No, it wasn’t any fun unless he was playing with someone else. Browse his various social media sites? _Ugh_ , no, he’d done that twenty minutes ago, and nothing interesting was happening. If he got up to try and study, that might put him to sleep, but that also required him to use brain functions he didn’t want to have to use right about now. Ignis had left him a report to read over? Maybe he could do that… 

_Ignis…_

The thought of his advisor sent a strange little shiver through Noctis’ body, and put a smile on his lips. It was the kind of happy shiver that he’d once felt when he’d lay eyes on Luna, before he understood where his true affections lay. A crush, some called it. Infatuation, said others. Whatever it was, Noctis thought as a soft little sigh left him in a hum, it probably wasn’t a good thing. 

The older man had been at his side for as long as Noctis could remember, always fussing over him, always taking care of him. Ignis had taken him under his wing, helped him study for tests, tutored him in almost every subject there was. He was bright, kind, caring… charming… Good looking. And as of late, Noctis had been noticing just _how_ good looking Ignis really was. Bright green eyes were always sharp and attentive behind his ever present glasses. Dark blond hair swept across his forehead _just so_ at all times. Clothing tailored to perfection, always pressed and flawless whenever Noctis saw him. Astrals above, he was too perfect… And all Noctis wanted to do was ruffle him up. 

Beneath those high-end clothes, though, Noctis knew lay the body of a Glaive warrior. Lean and lithe, muscled and far stronger than his outwardly dorky, librarian-esque appearance lead one to believe. He’d seen Ignis train with Gladio before; watched the way he struck fast with twin blades, moved lightening quick and more graceful than a swan gliding across the surface of a lake between Gladiolus’ attacks. Noctis had seen how easily his friend maneuvered around the room, spear in hand, spinning it from hand to hand, cracking it against Gladio’s sparring sword in a flurry of blows so fast Noct could hardly keep up. Ignis certainly made a formidable foe, and more than once, had taken the big trainer down - a feat that Noctis himself still hadn’t been able to accomplish. Then again Ignis _was_ a Glaive. He’d trained with them at probably too young an age, or so Noctis had overheard his father say to one of his councilmen. 

Without so much as a second thought, Noctis reached for his phone and unlocked the screen with a swipe of his thumb. He opened his text messages and scrolled through them until he found Ignis’ thread. With a little sigh, and the knowledge that this was probably a bad idea, Noctis clicked on it and typed a message. 

**_Hey Iggy, you up?_** Knowing his advisor as well as he did, he figured it was highly likely that he was. Ignis never seemed to sleep. 

He dropped the phone to his chest and scrubbed at his face with his hands. What the hell was he even thinking? What was he intending? He was bored, yes, and lonely. But for some reason, Noctis found himself feeling that asking Ignis to keep him company was not going to be the brightest of ideas. 

Not a minute passed before his phone pinged, and vibrated against his chest. **_Yes. Is everything alright, your Highness? It’s two in the morning… You should be asleep._**

Noctis rolled his eyes and scoffed at the formality in Ignis’ texts. Astrals forbid he drop the act once in a while. **_Everything’s okay. Just couldn’t sleep._**

**_Something troubling you?_** Came the next reply. 

Noctis hesitated, thinking on how best to phrase his response. He knew that all he had do was drop the mere suggestion that he wanted company, and Ignis would be at his door in minutes. But was that what he really wanted? Would Ignis just fret over him, and mother-hen him to death… Or was the older man capable of holding a conversation as a _Friend_ , as opposed to an _Advisor_. 

**_No, nothing really._** Noctis wrote, before sending another text immediately after. **_Just lonely is all. Kinda miss being in the palace sometimes._**

It wasn’t a lie exactly. He did miss the constant noise, the hustle and bustle of the staff. Someone to smile at him, and someone for him to say _‘Good Morning’_ to every day. Now, all he had was his own reflection in a mirror.

Ignis’ response came a few moments later. **_These things take time, Noct. You’re still settling in. You’ll get used to it._**

Noctis frowned a little. Not exactly what he wanted to hear from a _friend_. He sighed and typed back a message. **_You’re probably right._**

He tossed his phone aside and draped an arm across his eyes, groaning to himself. This was ridiculous. Why couldn’t talking to Ignis be as easy as talking to Prompto or Luna or Iris? Even Gladio could turn off the mannerly act around him when Noctis needed a friend. 

But Ignis? There was no _turning it off_ , it seemed. The wall politeness never seemed to crumble. Hell, there wasn’t even a crack in it. And it was absolutely _infuriating_. They'd grown up together, spent more time at one another’s side than anyone else. But it still felt like there was a barrier between them, something that felt strained whenever Noctis tried to talk to him like this. 

Noctis knew that his father wanted he and Ignis to be close. It was Ignis' job to be able to read him, to know what he was thinking three thoughts ahead of time. Noctis was supposed to be able to trust Ignis, to know that the older man always had his back. And while he didn't, not for one moment, doubt that Ignis did, Noct still didn't feel close to him. It felt, to Noctis, that they hardly knew each other at all. 

Beside him, his phone pinged again, and Noctis’ hand fumbled about his tangle of blankets for it. **_In the meantime, is there anything that I can do for you?_**  

That brought a smile to his lips. **_Some company would be nice… If it’s not too much trouble._**

He could already see the disapproving look that the older man was giving his phone, hear the lecture given to him in that perfectly accented, smooth voice of his. ‘ _It’s too late for visitors, your highness_ ’ Ignis would say. _‘You need your rest, you have school in the morning._ ’ Little did Ignis know, Noctis had already decided that going to school was likely not happening. He wasn’t a morning person at the best of times, but to have to spend all day in class while running on such little sleep…. Yeah, that wasn’t going to end well at all. 

But to his surprise, the message that appeared on his phone almost immediately after was nothing of the sort. **_Of course. I shall be along shortly._**

Noctis grinned, felt his stomach flip a hundred, thousand times over as he sat up in his bed, and tossed back the covers. He retrieved his pyjama pants from where he’d left them on the floor beside his bed, and pulled a hoodie from out of a drawer. He dressed quickly and made his way through the darkened apartment and into the living room. The lamps came on automatically as he sat down on the L-shaped couch, curling in on himself in the very corner of it. Maybe, for once, Ignis wouldn’t treat him like a responsibility. Maybe, for once, Ignis would sit with him, and talk like a friend. 

… Maybe. 

Bright eyes blinked slow as he stared off into space, wrapping his arms around his legs, and resting his chin on his knees. He was supposed to trust Ignis, and beyond a doubt, he did. Ignis was good to him, and always had been. It was just hard to consider the older man a friend, when he seemed to cool and stoic all the time. And a lot of the time, Noctis felt as if he knew nothing at all about the boy he’d grown up beside, despite the fact that he knew _everything_ about Noctis. He wanted to know more about him, he really did. Stupid little things; like Ignis' favourite colour, favourite food. Things he liked to do for fun. His favourite books and movies… If Ignis even had time for such things. 

Perhaps it was whatever this dumb fluttering in his stomach was had something to do with it. Stupid, persistent fluttering that sometimes, late into the lonely nights, would flutter lower in Noctis’ gut and bring forth an urge that he knew he should not associate with his advisor. 

The sound of the apartment door's latch unlocking drew his attention, and Noctis lifted his head, glancing towards the door. Moments later, Ignis appeared - a paper bag in hand. Noctis had to blink several times, to be sure what he saw was correct. For the first time he could ever remember, Ignis was not dressed in fancy, pressed clothing. Instead he wore a pair of light denim jeans; jeans that fit around his long, muscular legs flawlessly, and were worn in all the right places. No button-down shirt and vest accompanied it, Noctis was pleased to see, and instead, the older man wore a deep blue t-shirt bearing the sigil of the Glaive in grey, and dark grey hoodie. And for once, Ignis looked almost human. 

Of course, his hair was still swept across his forehead in that irritatingly perfect way, and his vibrant green eyes peered at Noctis from behind his glasses. He lifted the bag and gave a little smile. “I had a few pastries left over,” Ignis said, crossing the room. “Perhaps something to eat might help your restlessness?” 

Noctis couldn’t help but return the smile as he got to his feet, padding silently across the living room and into the kitchen. “Thanks,” He said, taking two glasses down from the cupboard. “Milk?” He asked. 

“Please,” Ignis replied, sitting himself down on a stool at the centre Island of the kitchen. He placed the bag on the counter and folded his arms, leaning against them as he watched Noctis pour them each a glass of milk. “You’re sure that everything’s okay?” He questioned, brows knitting together in a concerned manner. “It isn’t like you to text me out of the blue like that,” 

Noctis gave a shrug, and placed a glass before his advisor, before opening the bag and taking out one of the pastries. “I’m fine,” He replied, but not before taking a bite. “Just needed someone to talk to,”

Ignis remained silent for a moment or two, reaching into the bag himself for one of the sweets. He examined it for a second, took bite, and chewed silently. The look in his eyes was a little uncertain, as if he found it hard to believe that Noctis would turn to him for company. The other man swallowed and returned his gaze to Noctis again. “Something happen between you and Prompto?” He asked, arching a brow. 

“No,” Noctis replied around mouthful. “I just didn’t wanna wake him up. I know you don’t really sleep much, so I thought…” His words dropped off as he reached for his milk. “I mean, if it’s weird, or if I interrupted anything -“

“No no,” Ignis said, smiling gently. “I’m just a little flattered, that’s all.”

Noctis arched a brow. “Oh?” 

But the other man waved a hand, pushing the topic aside. Noctis swore he could see a faint blush creep up into Ignis’ face. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” He asked

“Oh…” He began, not really having anything in mind. Noctis sighed and ducked his head a little, almost embarrassed at the fact he called this man out of his own home - likely his own bed - at two in the morning, yet didn’t have a good enough reason for it. “I… I really don’t know.” He reached up and scratched at the back of his head, trying to push his hair back down from where the pillow had messed it up as he’d tossed and turned. 

The fact that he knew so little about Ignis became all too apparent to him in that moment. He had nothing to make even small talk over, that didn’t involve Ignis’ role as his advisor. He took another bite of his pastry, feeling a bit stupid for even asking Ignis to come all the way out here. It seemed, though, that Ignis really didn’t mind. He just gave another of those small, barely there smiles that Noctis had become accustom to over the years, and ate in silence along with him. 

“How was school?” Ignis asked, ever so casually. He’d already asked that same question several hours before, when Noctis had returned to his apartment after class. Ignis was there when he’d gotten home, laundry already done and folded, dinner nearly ready, and a fresh batch of sweets sitting on the counter for after their meal. And as always, the first question out of his mouth had been about his day. 

“It was okay,” Noctis replied, as he had earlier. But as their eyes met across the kitchen counter, Noctis understood. Ignis was trying to get him talking. Trying to do exactly as Noctis had asked… To keep him company. “We did a practice exam in math today,” 

The older man rose a brow, as he sucked the excess icing sugar from the end of his thumb. “Oh?” He said. “How did that go for you?”

Noctis shrugged again and leaned a little more heavily against the counter. “Better than I thought, but still not great.” He cast his eyes off to one side. “It’s a good thing that my first and foremost duty is becoming the successor to the throne, and not my schoolwork, huh?” 

They had been words that Ignis had said to him some time ago now, in a time when Noctis had sorely needed to hear them. He’d been distracted, too busy dwelling on what his ascension to the throne would mean. And at the time, Noctis had been entirely unreasonable. He skipped out on training with Gladio, left his apartment in an utter state day in and day out. He didn’t cook _any_ of his own meals, and lived solely on take-out and cup noodles. All Ignis had tried to do was reason with him, to take care of him. And Noctis had taken all his stress and fear out on his friend. But, like ever the faithful advisor that he was, Ignis brushed it off and kept coming by. Still cared for him. Still tried to be there for Noctis, as he was now. 

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, peering at Noctis from over the tops of his glasses. “Well, yes. But your education is still rather important,”

“I know, I know,” Noctis replied, before picking up his glass of milk and shuffling back into the living room. He flopped down on the couch and blinked up at the ceiling, one arm thrown across his brow. “I’m teasing, Iggy,”

The other man gave a small, knowing smile as he too made his way into the living room, and sat on the other end of the couch. “I know, Noct,” He said with a soft laugh. “I’m not oblivious to sarcasm, you know.” 

Noctis turned his head so he could look Ignis in the face, and smirked. “Sometimes I wonder,”

“I have a sense of humour!” Ignis insisted, his small smile growing a little broader. An action almost uncharacteristic of the usually blank older man. He crossed one ankle over the opposite legs knee, and folded his hands casually over his stomach. “I’m not a robot!”

“Again,” Noctis teased, “Sometimes I’m not entirely sure. I mean, you cook, you clean, you drive… Its like you’re just an MT-turned-maid!” 

Ignis chuckled, closing his eyes. “I do have a life outside of taking care of you, you know,”

That rose a brow, as Noctis gave the other man a rather incredulous look. “Is that so?” He asked. “Never woulda known,” He sat up and folded his legs in front of himself, slouching forward slightly. 

“Posture, Noct,” Ignis intoned, out of sheer habit. 

Noctis rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards his friend. “See, there you go again!” He laughed, dropping his hand back to his lap. “Always with the correcting and grooming and caring…”

“It is rather difficult to turn off,” Ignis mused with a small smile, and a soft laugh at himself. He shook his head and looked back to Noctis then. 

_I’m sure I could find the off-switch,_ Noctis thought as his eyes raked over the body of the other man. Sweet Six, he was infuriatingly attractive. So much so that it was hard to think straight half the time. Especially when those gorgeous green eyes glimmered faintly behind his glasses, that the slightly loose-fitting t-shirt had settled into the creases of Ignis’ muscles. _Fucking hell, Noct. Get a goddamn grip._ He silently scolded. _He’s your friend. He’s technically your fathers employee. Doesn’t matter how mouth-wateringly gorgeous he looks, you can’t have him._

It was not a notion Noctis was familiar with. He was the Crown Prince; something that _usually_ got him whatever the hell he wanted. Girls… Guys… Didn’t matter. All he had to do was bat an eye in their direction and they fell to their knees for him. And as fun as that was a lot of the time, there was never any chase involved. Now though, he understood why Prompto seemed to never bother with dating. Trying to catch the eye of someone uninterested was definitely a lesson in futility. 

“Something bothering you?” Ignis asked, cocking his head to one side a little. “You’ve been staring off into space, with your mouth open, for the past minute and a half.” 

Noctis’ mouth snapped shut and he shook his head to clear the completely filthy thoughts of what he’d love to do to the other man’s body from his mind. “What? Oh… Um… Nothing’s, uh, bothering me,” Ignis just arched a brow in that knowing way of his and gave Noctis a look that told him to cut the crap, without uttering so much as a word. With a sigh, Noctis scratched at the back of his head again, feeling his cheeks grow a little warmer than usual. “I was just thinking…” He started, still unsure of what to say. “That for as much time as I spend with you, that I don’t… really…. Know much about you,” 

Ignis gave a little shrug, though his face remained blank. “You’ve never bothered to ask,” 

“Huh,” Noctis huffed, brows raising. “I guess you’re right about that… I’m sorry,” 

“No matter,” Ignis replied casually. “Well, what is it you’d like to know?” 

A hundred questions leaped to mind instantly, each one less wholesome than the last. He knew that he had no right to pry _that_ deeply into his friends life. But Gods, did he ever want to know the answers. Noctis stuffed those question back into the perverted little box they’d come out of, and shrugged. “I dunno,” He murmured, “Whats your favourite colour?”

Ignis knit his brows together for a second, almost taken aback by the innocents of the question, though his mouth pulled into a little smile. “I am rather partial to deeper shades of violet and blue,” He answered.

_My eyes are blue? Does that count?_ A desperate voice in the back of his head asked, making Noctis roll his eyes inwardly at himself. 

“Books or movies?” He asked aloud, looking back to Ignis again. “Though I’m pretty sure I already know the answer to that,” 

The blond smirked almost slyly. “Honestly,” He began. “I’m quite fond of a good movie now and again. I do love books, and I am an avid reader. But it is nice to be able to sit down and watch a full story unfold from start to finish, in a couple of hours. Not to mention, I’m able to have the television on while I’m doing other things around the house, unlike with a book.” Noctis fixed him with a slightly surprised look, and Ignis let out a fond laugh. “Books are more of a ‘rainy day’ activity for me these days,” 

Noctis nodded slowly, having been proven wrong already, in thinking he knew anything at all about the man sitting on the other end of his ouch. “That’s actually a bit of a surprise,” Noctis said with a laugh. “I always pegged you for a bookworm.” 

“And I used to be, when we were younger,” Ignis said. “But times have changed, and my free time grows less and less.” 

“Here I was, thinking that giving you books every year for Christmas was a good idea,” 

Ignis scoffed. “Nonsense,” He chided. “I’ll have you know that I read each and every one,” There was a different glint in those mysterious green eyes of his then, one Noctis had never seen before. Something warmer than usual, softer, almost affectionate. And it sent a happy little shiver up Noctis’ spine. 

“You never stick around when Prompto and I have a movie night, though,” Noctis said. “You know you’re welcome to stay,” 

“I am aware,” He said, folding his arms over his chest as he slumped into the couch more casually. “I just don’t want to intrude on -“ He arched a brow and met Noctis’ gaze over his glasses in a knowing way. “ _Anything_.” 

Noctis blushed this time for certain, and bit down on his lip. There was honestly nothing that Ignis didn’t know. 

He and Prompto had been engaging in something of a sexual relationship the past few months, though it hadn’t actually gone _all the way_ yet. Kissing, yes; lots of kissing. Touching, definitely; there wasn’t an inch of Prompto’s skin that Noctis had not run his fingers or lips or tongue over. But there was something of a hesitance between them both that always seemed to stop them just shy of having sex. Not that it wasn’t an issue, hell, what they’d been doing was the best Noctis had ever had. Prompto was a quick learner, and within days, had figured out each and every one of Noctis’ hot-spots, knew just how to touch him to bring him to the edge and keep him there - wanting. It was fun, exhilarating. But beyond that… Noctis wasn’t sure where they stood. 

Nothing had ever been said about being exclusive with one another, and Prompto was well aware that Noctis had taken other partners in the time they’d been fooling around. The blond hadn’t seemed bothered by it, though, and didn’t seem to trust him any less for it. Part of him wanted to think that Prompto wanted more between them; the part of him that wanted more himself. But out of fear of losing his friend if anything were to go sour between them, they seemed to keep one another at arms reach. 'Fuck Buddies, Without The Actual Fucking', so Prompto liked to call it. 

Though, that’d change soon enough, if Noctis had a say in it. 

They’d kept things quiet, told no one about their private activities. So how Ignis could possibly know was beyond him. 

Noctis narrowed his eyes in Ignis’ direction, brows knitting together. “How did you - when did you - what have you …?” Noctis stammered, unable to finish a sentence. 

“Noct, I change your sheets on a weekly basis,” Ignis said bluntly, though with a slightly sarcastic and amused edge to it. “One man could not possibly make that much of a mess on his own, in that short a time span.”

Cheeks growing redder by the instant Noctis’ mouth pulled into a straight line. “How would you know?!” 

Again, Ignis arched a brow and gave a somewhat humourless laugh. “I’m a human?” He retorted, though not without a smirk. “I do have needs too, you know.” 

Thoughts sprang to mind then. Images that Noctis knew he should not be thinking about, let alone fully visualizing. Images of Ignis sprawled out across his bed, one hand fisted in his own hair, the other stroking his cock, teeth sunk into one side of his plush lips. In his mind, he could hear the low, breathy moans the other man would make. Noctis imagined the way that gorgeous face would contort into a vision of pure bliss, as he came across his own fist, spurts of come splattering against the flat of his stomach. And oh, how Noctis longed to lick it all away. 

Scandalized by his own thoughts, both of Noctis’ brows shot upwards as he looked back to Ignis again. Despite the rather touchy subject, the older man’s face seemed as impassive and relaxed as ever, though the gleam in his bright eyes had turned slightly more playful. 

Noctis gave an over-dramatic gasp, and clapped a hand over his heart. “No,” He gasped. “You!? A human male… Has _needs_? _Of the sexual variety?!_ Preposterous!” The other man laughed aloud, a real laugh this time, and not just the polite one Noctis was used to hearing from him. It was a gorgeous sound, deep and rich and musical in his ears… As lovely as the mouth it came from. “I was beginning to think that your prudish nature would lead me to find a chastity belt under those jeans,” 

Ignis laughed again, one neat brow arched. “You seriously do think I’m a robot, don’t you?”

“Only sometimes,” 

Shaking his head, Ignis gave a quiet chuckle and dragged a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face in a way Noctis had never seen before. His heart gave a little lurch at the sight, and his stomach did several flips as he swallowed the urge to reach over and run his own fingers through Ignis’ hair. Hands itched to touch the other man, body ached to throw itself into Ignis’ lap. His mouth longed to know the others taste, to know how it felt against his own. Noctis bit down on his lip, stifling a whimper that tried to escape him, and his eyes darted away. 

_Fuck_ , this was annoying. 

Ignis quirked a brow at him again, silently asking if he was okay. But Noctis nodded silently, as he readjusted himself on the couch, curling his legs into his body as he slumped sideways against the back rest. The last thing he needed now was for Ignis to see just how turned on he'd become.

But now Noct was curious, his mind once again reeling with a thousand questions he wanted to know the answers to. And before he could stop himself, one such question poured from his mouth. “So you’ve…?” He asked raising a brow. 

The older man sighed, dropping his hand to rest on his stomach. “Must we speak about my personal life?” 

“Apparently you know _all about_ mine,” Noctis shot back, voice thick with sarcasm. 

Their eyes met briefly and Ignis gave a slight shrug. “Fair enough,” He replied. “But I’ll need a little more clarification. Your question is a tad vague,” 

Noctis flushed again. Why, he didn’t know. Sex was not a topic he tended to shy away from with somebody like Prompto. The two of them could talk for hours about Noctis’ past histories, or discuss things they wanted to try with one another. They could sext all night long and the only blush that would grace him them was the one caused by arousal. Hell, he’d even willingly send filthy pictures to his friend and not think twice. But for some reason, he couldn’t find it in himself to use the same words around Ignis. 

Perhaps it was the others demeanour that put him off. Or maybe it was the fact that they’d grow up together that made him hesitate. Then again, he’d never really looked at Ignis like a brother, as his father probably would have liked him to do. Ignis was always more his caretaker, his friend, his protector. Should he get into trouble in the schoolyard, Ignis was there to bail him out. If he needed a ride somewhere, Ignis was there to drive him. If he needed patching up after training with Gladio… Ignis was there to tend to the bruises and scrapes with a surprisingly delicate touch. But still, the topic of conversation at hand was making Noctis nervous. 

Ignis glanced over at him expectantly, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards ever so delicately. “Oh come now, don’t be shy,” He teased. “You brought it up, may as well get it all out of your system,” 

With a sigh, knowing that Ignis was right, Noctis raked a hand through his own hair. “You’ve been with someone before, then?” 

The older man nodded, still unfazed by the line of questioning. “I have,” 

“How old were you the first time?”

Ignis thought for a moment, gazing off pensively into the distance. “I believe I was just shy of sixteen,” He replied. 

The revelation was surprising, and once again Noctis’ eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Ignis hummed. 

“Who was it?”

The smirk returned to Ignis’ face and he chuckled lowly. “A gentleman doesn’t reveal the names of past lovers,” He chided slyly. “Suffice it to say that she was a lovely girl. My own age, long dark hair and blue eyes. Very pretty.”

“Where’d you meet her?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, and folded his hands behind his head. “She was in my class at school. I often tutored her during our lunch hour in math. Though, for the life of me, I could never figure out why. She was incredibly bright,” 

“Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with you?” Noctis suggested. 

“Likely the case,” Ignis agreed, though not without a fond look in his eye as he gazed off into the distance. “Regardless, her plan worked well enough. I became quite fond of her, and she became a friend of sorts.”

Eager to know more, Noctis sat up straighter again, more attentive than before. “So what happened?”

The other man held the far off look, though the smile on his lips grew a little larger. “I used to go to her house while you were training with Gladio. We'd study together for a little while, or sometimes just talk. But my younger self was far more oblivious to her subtle flirting and coy smiles than I care to admit... She ended up making the first move,” Ignis told him. The tone of his voice was different for the usual one he had, almost more honest somehow. Noctis watched him quietly, a look in his own eyes that silently told Ignis to continue. “She kissed me and we just... Didn't stop.”

“And?”

Green eyes darted over towards Noctis, and once more, that wry smile flickered at Ignis' perfectly shaped lips. “Use your imagination,”

Noctis blinked. “Oh?” He replied. Ignis nodded slowly. “How was it?”

Ignis gave a little huff of laughter and rolled his eyes, dropping his hands from behind his head again. He hesitated for a moment, though his smile grew. “To be quiet honest,” He said through another soft laugh. “It was... Quick.” Noctis fixed him with a look, a laugh of his own threatening to escape. “Well, what did you expect!? I was fifteen, and she was my first!” The tops of his cheeks flushed the palest shade of pink, though it was enough for Noctis to see as he dragged a hand through his hair. “Until she and I, the only experience in pleasure I'd had was my own hand. Obviously I’ve gotten better over time,”

Noctis arched a brow in return, blinking curiously as he listened to all Ignis said. “So it went on for a while?”

The older man gave a nod, reaching up to push his glasses up his nose. “It did. We saw each other for the remainder of that school year. That summer, though, she had to leave Insomnia... Went to Tenabre, I think. Something to do with her father's work, if I recall correctly. It was difficult to see her go... I... Cared for her a great deal.”

Silence passed over them for a few moments, and Noctis averted his gaze. He couldn't believe that all this time, he'd never known Ignis had had a girlfriend. The man had never once mentioned her, not even in passing. He'd never seen Ignis with anyone aside from palace workers and Gladio before. Clearly, it wasn't just lately that Ignis' secret keeping abilities were in top form. 

Noctis tried to think back to when he was twelve, to see if he could remember seeing anything amiss with his then-fifteen-year-old friend. But no matter how hard he thought, Ignis always remained the same. Still slightly stone-faced, still a little too distant. 

And a part of him wondered, how had Ignis been around his girlfriend? Had he been all cool and collected like he was with Noctis, or was there a softer, warmer side to the older man? Was he a slow and gentle lover, or was there something of a wild side lurking beneath that detached visage? Maybe Ignis was something of a romantic deep down – the kind who liked candlelit dinners, and sent flowers to his lover? 

The last thought was almost a swoon-worthy one, and it put a slightly dreamy look in Noctis' blue eyes. He himself had never been the romantic sort. But something told him that if he came home to even a single rose left on his bedspread, he'd likely fall head-over-heels. 

Pushing all that aside, Noctis cleared his throat and shook the cobwebs out of his eyes. Astrals help him, this conversation might just kill him yet.

“So there’ve been more?” Noct asked, curiously

The other man arched a brow. “What, do you find that hard to believe?” 

“Yes, actually,”

“Why?” Ignis asked, fixing him with a curious gaze. “I believe I’m a moderately attractive, healthy young male. What about me makes it so hard to believe that people would find me desirable?”

Noctis felt his throat dry up. “Okay, first of all, _moderately_ is too modest a term,” He heard himself say, without ever giving his mouth permission to. “A more fitting word would be _infuriatingly_.” He watched the way Ignis’ eyes darted away from him again, and the faint blush on his face deepened. “And it’s not that I find it hard to believe that someone would find you desirable - because lets face it, you are - its more that I find it hard to believe that you have it in you to _sleep with multiple different people_ ,”

Green eyes blinked at him from behind glass lenses, full lips parted ever so slightly and neat brows pinched together just a little. “But _why?_ ”

“Iggy,” Noctis started with a laugh. “I have known you for almost my entire life. And other than when we’re training, this is probably the first time I’ve seen you in something other than a suit. I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve heard you openly laugh, like a real person, _and still have fingers left over_. And this is definitely the first time I’ve ever heard you talk about something other than my training, or my grooming for the throne, or _something_ to do with you being my advisor. You never talk about a personal life. Hell, you never even told me you’ve had a girlfriend!”

“Well, that’s hardly an appropriate topic to discuss with a twelve year old…”

Noctis heaved a sigh. “Not my point, Igg,” He replied dryly. “All I’m saying is; you don’t come across as someone who’s been with one woman, let alone more multiple. You’re so proper, so polite… I mean, I can definitely see the charm in it, but like… Unless you know you, you seem a little unapproachable.”

Ignis remained silent for a moment, and Noctis ducked his head. That was likely too bold a statement for someone like himself to say. He knew he had no right to say half the things that had poured out of his mouth, but yet, they’d spilled forth and now they hung in the silent air between them. Noctis hadn’t meant them to be an insult, but a part of him felt as if, maybe he’d offended his friend somehow. Biting down on his lip, he looked up at Ignis through the fringe of dark hair that fell into his eyes, and watched the way the other man seemed to ponder the words thoughtfully.

“What makes you assume it’s just been _women_?” Ignis said after a few moments.

Noctis felt his heart halt then, and his eyes grew twice as wide as they had been. “You mean…?”

“Mmm hmm,” Ignis replied, glancing over. “I don’t believe a person should be limited to choose from one gender. What one does behind closed doors is no one’s business but their own.”

Having come back to life, Noctis’ heart hammered against his ribcage, and all he could do was blink stupidly over at Ignis, who once again had turned his gaze off to the blank television across the room. Suddenly, things that had once seemed so very unattainable became all too real a possibility. All the things Noctis had laid awake at night, fantasizing about, could very well become more than fantasy. 

Noctis’ mouth ran dry with a sudden thirst unquenchable by any liquid known to man. And that stupid flutter in his stomach inched its way lower and lower.

“Fair point,” Noctis said, though his throat was almost painfully constricted and tight. Ignis just shrugged, idly picking at the half-zipped zipper of his hoodie.

He had no idea what to do with this revelation, no idea _if he should_ do anything about it. How could he? This was Ignis. This wasn’t someone he could just fuck and forget about later. This was somebody who he’d see every day. But, then again, this was _Ignis_. The man had the whole discretion thing down to a science, apparently. If they _were_ to sleep together… No one would ever know. It would be strictly between them.

But was that something Ignis wanted? Was that little revelation into his friends personal life a subtle hint? Obviously he knew that Noctis wasn’t exactly arrow-straight either, if he was aware of Noctis’ relations with Prompto. So was this Ignis’ way of extending an invitation, or presenting an opportunity? Did he wish to make himself an option for Noctis to choose from?

It was Ignis’ voice that pulled Noctis from his silent overthinking. “I-I’m sorry… I fear I’ve overstepped,” He murmured, brows pinching together as he spoke. There was the slightest change in the other man’s demeanour then, the way he straightened himself out on the couch, and cleared his throat with a nervous cough. The casual tone had left his voice, and once again, Noctis was sitting beside his _Advisor_ , as opposed to his _friend_.

He sighed and dropped his head again, knowing that any hope he had of getting through Ignis’ veil of politeness had gone out the window once and for all now. “I don’t know what you’re apologizing for,” Noctis said, getting up from the couch, with a roll of his eyes. He retrieved his empty glass from the coffee table and carried it into the kitchen, depositing it in the dishwasher.

“Evidently,” Ignis replied, looking over his shoulder from where he sat on the couch. “I said something that upset you.”

“No?”

“You sat there, staring at my mouth for a solid minute.” Ignis said flatly. He got up from the couch and shook his head. “I should probably-“ The other man took a step towards the doorway that lead to the porch. “It’s… getting late,”

Noctis lifted his head. “Iggy,” He called, taking the few steps towards where his friend stood. A hand reached out and caught his wrist, tugging him back. “Don’t,” They stood there in silence again, Noctis looking up into a set of bright eyes that stared back down at him. Beautifully shaped lips were parted ever so slightly, and the slightest hint of uncertainty was laced in Ignis’ glance. “Just one more question?”

Ignis gave only a small nod in response.

“Did you mean it?”

“What, exactly?”

“That there’s been men in your life too,”

Ignis blinked slow, and once again nodded. “Yes,”

He took a step closer, and fully expected his friend to step away… But he didn’t. No, Ignis remained exactly where he stood, peering down at Noctis through glass lenses, his breath wavering ever so slightly with each exhale. Noctis’ hand still held tight to the other man’s wrist as he looked up through his thick, dark lashes. His free hand reached up, slid up the taller man’s chest and over his shoulder, and up the back of his neck. Ignis broke their gaze, his chest rising and falling quicker than before. “So if I were to do this,” He murmured, fingers toying with soft strands of dark, ashy blond hair. “It wouldn’t be anything new?”

“I believe you said only one question more,” Ignis replied, though his voice had dropped to a low whisper.

“Fine,” Noctis retorted. “Think of this as a statement, then,”

And before he could think to talk himself out of it, he pulled the taller man down, and caught those perfect lips in a soft, slow kiss. A kiss that, much to his own surprise, was returned without a moments hesitation.

Noctis’ hand slid up into the back of Ignis’ hair, pulling him closer as he parted his lips. He felt the ones below them move, part, catch his lower one between them. There was the slightest of whimpers from the other man, so quiet that had Noctis been any further away, he never would have heard it. 

There was a certain restraint in Ignis’ kiss though, as if he were trying not to let himself give in. Ignis had shaken his wrist free of Noctis’ grip, and his hands made no effort to connect with Noctis’ body. Noctis himself reached between them, and fisted his hand in the front of Ignis’ soft blue t-shirt.

Pulling back to take a shallow, shaky breath, Ignis peered down at him, wide eyed and more startled than Noctis had ever seen. “Noctis,” He breathed. There was need in his voice, longing in his eyes. But still, his hands did not touch. Noctis blinked up at him, watched as Ignis made several attempts to lay those hands on his arms, his waist, his hips, his face… But stopped himself every time. The longing in his eyes turned to a look of concern, conflicted by what was right, and what was wrong. “I…” Their lips met again, making Noctis give a quiet sigh. “I can’t,”

“Says who?” Noctis replied against the others mouth.

Ignis gave another little whimper, his body resisting the pull of Noctis’ hand, though his lips kissed back with more want than Noctis had ever experienced from another person. “It’s not…” He breathed between kisses. “I’m not…” But his resolve was weakening, and Noctis could tell. The other man would chase him when Noctis went to pull away, seemingly unwilling to part. “We aren’t…”

Noctis slid his hand down Ignis’ chest, felt the firm, rigid muscle that lay below that well-worn shirt. Fingers followed every dip and curve, slid around the narrow point of his waist, trailed down his lower back. His lips parted again against the other man’s, tongue passing through them, only to swipe along Ignis’ lower lip. Instantly the others parted, Ignis’ tongue meeting his own. The smallest of shudders seemed to pass over Ignis, followed the path Noctis’ fingers had taken down his body. Ignis’ kiss was deep and hungry, though his hands still refused to touch.

The other man’s body was coiled and tense, while Noctis’ own was screaming to feel those gorgeous, delicate and deadly hands on it. Ignis was like iron; sturdy and strong and resistant to every pull and tug Noctis made. But his lips… Astrals above, his lips were softer than silk. They were sweet, with just a hint of left over honey and sugar still lingering on them, and his kiss was anything but hesitant now. Tongues explored each others mouths, and as Noctis pulled away to breathe, his teeth caught Ignis’ lower lip between them, giving it a tug. Crystal blue eyes looked up into the green ones that peered back.

“We aren’t…. _what?_ ” Noctis asked, stepping in closer still, standing toe to toe with his friend, looking up at him with a gaze that dared Ignis to keep trying to resist. “We aren’t _supposed_ to? You aren’t _supposed_ to fraternize with the Prince?” The look of pure torment in Ignis’ eyes, coupled with the way his hands still trembled as the older man resisted every urge he had spoke volumes of what sort of conflicting thoughts were flowing through his mind. Noctis tipped his head up again, so their lips were almost touching. “Fuck what they say,” He murmured. “Fuck the _rules_ for once.” His fingers twined around soft blond strands of hair, slid down the back of Ignis’ neck. “Tell me… What is it that _you_ want?”

“I…” Ignis said, though it came out as more of a croak. His chest rose and fell quicker, whole body still straining against his mind.

Noctis looked up again, his lips pulling into a sly smirk. “… Yes?”

With a soft, low, almost growl, Ignis shook his head and gritted his perfect teeth. “To hell with rules,” He swore, before seizing Noctis by the hips and hauling him into a crushing kiss. Noctis wasted no time kissing back, both his arms wrapping themselves around Ignis’ neck. The older man took a step forward, pushing Noctis back, and then another, and another, until he had Noctis crowded up against a wall. One arm slid around Noctis’ waist, while Ignis’ other hand planted itself against the wall as he loomed down over him.

Noct gave a slight moan then, hands gripping onto the back of Ignis’ hoodie as he pulled the other man closer. Bodies pressed flush together, Noctis could feel just how solid Ignis truly was. There was no give to his flesh, every inch of him solid, lean muscle. Reluctantly, Noctis tore his mouth away, gasping for breath while Ignis instead leaned down and pressed his lips to Noctis’ neck. One hand slid back up into the blonds hair, fingers scratching at his scalp as Noctis tipped his head to the side, letting Ignis do with him what he pleased.

Teeth scraped lightly along his flesh as Ignis’ hand slid up his body, fingers edging below his sweater just enough to push it up on one side. There was a difference in the other man now; something Noctis had never known was there. There was a silent air of command that he’d taken, a dominance that Noctis wouldn’t have expected from Ignis. Gladiolus, maybe. But Ignis? He’d assumed his advisor would be a slow and deep, almost cautious sort of lover. The sort to murmur sweet words in ones ear, while his hands caressed every inch of skin. The sort who would almost hesitate before taking the next step, to make sure it was okay. Noctis had thought that Ignis would be the kind of person who _made love_ , as opposed to _fucked_. But the way one of Ignis’ knees slid between Noctis’ own, and the way his thigh pressed against his crotch was anything but hesitant.

The pads of Ignis’ fingertips brushed against his nipple, making Noctis bite down on his lip as his hands fisted in Ignis’ hair. “You never answered me,” Noctis said through a sigh, his breath hitching at Ignis tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. “What do you want?”

Ignis lifted his head, familiar green eyes clouded in a lusty look that Noctis never knew he was capable of. Lips were parted ever so slightly, flushed from their kissing, and his hair was ever so slightly pushed out of place where Noctis’ hands had run through it. Noctis let his arms drop from around the other man’s neck, sliding his hands down Ignis’ chest and waist. Fingers took hold of the zipper pull that held his hoodie closed, and slowly tugged it down. Ignis dropped his arms for just a moment - long enough to shrug the sweater off and let it fall to the floor - before once again caging Noctis in against the wall.

The older man leaned more heavily against Noctis then, his thigh pressing up against Noctis’ crotch harder. Those lips quirked up in the corner ever so slightly, and the look in his eyes became far more wicked. Noctis knew what he felt, had no shame in him for it. From the minute he’d discovered that his friend hadn’t at all been the upity, prudish snob that Noctis had always assumed he was, he’d been fighting off the arousal. But now, after that kiss, after feeling Ignis’ hands on him like that, and those lips at his throat, there was no hiding it.

“What do I want?” Ignis repeated, leaning down once again. His tongue trailed up the side of Noctis’ neck, teeth nipping at his earlobe as he chuckled lowly. “Same thing I’ve always wanted,” He murmured. “ _You_ ,”

“Me?”

Ignis hummed an affirmative response. “Yes, you,” He breathed. Ignis lifted his head enough to catch Noctis’ lips again, placing a slow, lingering kiss to the before he drew away, making Noctis sigh, wanting more. “If you’ll have me,”

Noctis let his hands once again move their way up the other man’s body, though this time, the slid below the soft, worn cotton of his t-shirt, and pressed instead to warm, smooth skin. “I haven’t stopped you yet, have I?”

Ignis caught his mouth in another kiss, by way of response, body pressing itself into Noctis' touch. His mouth tasted sweet still, though it was a far cry from the filthy way in which Ignis kissed him. His tongue, wicked as it was, darted in between Noctis' parted lips, making Noctis' own chase it for more. Teeth nipped at lips, hands roved across bodies both new and familiar all at once. Noctis let his own hands slide down his friends sides, down his narrow hips. They slid around his waist, gripped at the firm muscle of Ignis' backside, pulling him closer. 

The older man inhaled sharply though his nose, fingers flexing against the wall beside Noctis head. His knee rose higher, thigh grinding against Noctis' rapidly hardening erection. Unable to contain the little whimper that left him, Noctis tore his mouth away from the other man's, his head thumping back against the wall as the other leaned in to attack his neck with kisses. Ignis' hand pushed his sweater up higher, exposing his chest to the cool air of the apartment. Goosebumps rose on his flesh, the fine hairs on his skin raising as a chill ran through him. 

The sweater was lifted over his head, forcing Noctis to lift his arms away from Ignis' body to shed it. But before the garment hit the floor, Ignis' hands were already on him again. Slender fingers, rougher than they appeared, slid up Noctis' ribs, pinned him to the wall as his lips pressed open mouthed kisses to Noctis' shoulder. Teeth grazed at his collar bones as those strong arms slid around his waist, tugging their bodies flush together. 

There was no restraint in Ignis now, as the man allowed himself to lave kisses and bites all along Noctis' exposed flesh. And Noctis was helpless to it. Short gasps of air did little to fill his burning lungs, his entire body melting into the one that was pressed to his own. Hands clawed down Ignis' back and shoulders through his shirt, mouth hanging open as he panted for air. 

“Gods, Ignis...” Noctis sighed, before biting down on his lip. 

The other man just gave a soft laugh, low and warm in Noctis' ear as his hands continued their way down his back. One of them slid over the curve of Noctis' backside, the other tightened around his narrow waist. And with no hesitance and even less effort, Ignis tugged him upwards, off his feet. Instinctively, Noctis let his legs wrap around those narrow hips, and his arms around Ignis' neck. Fingers buried themselves in thick, soft dark blond locks, their mouths crashing together again in a heated kiss. 

Hips pressed together then, and Noctis felt he was not alone in his arousal. He could feel the rigid outline of Ignis' cock pressed into the groove of his hip, felt the way it grew firmer still as the others hips rolled up against his own. Both drew in sharp gasps of air, tingling waves of pleasure running down Noctis' spine. 

Hands clutched at Ignis' t-shirt, tugging it up his body, pulling it over his head to toss it aside. And the sight that met his eyes made Noctis' mouth water. Glaive training or not, the shape Ignis was in put most men to shame. Broad through the chest and shoulders, the swell of his biceps far more substantial than Ignis ever let on. Narrow waist, flat, smooth abdomen lined heavily with muscle that disappeared in a V below his jeans. Jeans that rode low around his hips. 

Ignis only smirked, the look in his green eyes mischievous as he pulled Noctis close to his body, before stepping away from the wall. He took only a few steps before setting Noctis down onto the kitchen table, hovering over him as Ignis forced him to lay back. Muscular arms caged him in, the body of the other man slotting between Noctis' thighs as plush lips attached themselves to his neck.

Noctis didn't even try to fight off the low hum of pleasure that left him as Ignis' hands slid down his thighs, lifted his legs to wrap them around his hips, fingers digging into the muscle there. Noctis' own hands moved up his friend's waist, up his back and shoulders. The blond lifted his head then, peering down at him through the lenses of his glasses. Glasses that obscured Noctis' view of his beautiful, lust-clouded eyes. 

One hand snaked it's way around Ignis' neck then, and pulled the glasses from his friends face, the smirk on his own growing broader as he tossed them to the other side of the table. Fingers ran through the front of Ignis' soft blond hair, a low laugh leaving Noctis as he did. 

“That's different,” Noctis teased, biting down on his lower lip. “Don't think I've ever seen your face before,”

“Can't say it's much to look at,” Ignis murmured, leaning down to pepper Noctis' collarbones with more feather-light kisses.

Noctis huffed a laugh, that came out as more of a groan, while one hand fisted in Ignis' hair. “Shut up,” 

But the other man said no more. Instead, he let out a low chuckle, before lifting his head enough to catch Noctis in another slow kiss. Their tongues met below parted lips, falling into a pattern all their own as their hands continued to roam. There were more scars on Ignis' body than Noctis had imagined; none of them very big or serious looking. But there were many. Across his chest, at his ribs. One small one at his hipbone that Noctis wanted so badly to run his tongue along. He could feel newer ones across Ignis' back, feel the way the skin was still raised over them. 

He'd often heard that Kingsglaive training was no easy task, and not meant for the faint of heart. The men and women sworn to protect them from daemons were some of the most fearsome warriors Insomnia had to offer. Noctis had seen them training in the arena a time or two, watched the way they'd wail on each other with practice weaponry. And it was hard to imagine that Ignis was often a part of that training. Hell, watching Nyx Ulrich fight _anyone_ was a scary sight, and part of him hoped that Ignis had never gone head to head with that brute. 

But that thought was soon drowned out as a wave of pleasure surged over him. The man above him had rocked his hips forward, grinding his cock against Noctis' through their clothing, granting them both a taste of delicious friction that Noctis so badly craved.  He whimpered into Ignis' kiss, fingers digging into the other man's shoulders. 

Astrals above, the way those hips moved against him was downright _sinful_. It was a slow sort of grind, the kind meant to tease and tantalize the two of them. And from the way Ignis gave a low, almost devious laugh from the back of his throat, it was getting precisely the reaction he'd been looking for. 

Noctis' legs bent back further, his heels hooking into the back of Ignis' thighs, pulling the other man in closer. The thin flannel fabric of his pyjama bottoms slid against the sensitive flesh of his cock over and over again as Ignis rocked down against him. And before long, Noctis couldn't resist shifting his own hips in tandem with the way the other man moved. 

A breathless sigh left Ignis as he broke their kiss, dropping his head to press his forehead against Noctis' shoulder. Both his hands were planted flat on the table on either side of Noctis' ribcage, his shoulder blades pressing together as his fingers flexed in pleasure. Noctis could see the faintest hint of a blush creeping up Ignis' neck, hear how his breathing had grown unsteady.

Slick lips mouthed at the side of Noctis' neck once more, confident, calloused hands leaving the table to slide down his waist, to rest at his hips. Ignis gave another sigh, let his teeth graze along Noctis' skin. His thumbs hooked into the edge of Noctis' pyjama pants, pushing the front of them lower down over his hips. It was then that Ignis lifted his head, and began to trail open mouthed kisses down Noctis' body. 

The Prince sighed louder this time, lips parting as the low sound escaped him. Ignis' teeth nipped at each nipple, his wicked tongue flicking at the sensitive little nubs of flesh. His whole body was tingling, each neurone in his brain firing simultaneously as the other man's kisses moved further down. His head tipped back, blue eyes fluttering shut as he let himself be treated as Ignis' personal buffet. 

Long fingers pressed into his hips, pulled at the elastic waist band of Noctis' pants, threatening to haul them off, but never doing so. His tongue trailed from naval to chest, before he once more pressed a torturous trail of hot kisses down Noctis' body. 

Noctis arched up against Ignis' lips, whimpering higher in pitch than he ever would admit. He needed more, needed to feel Ignis against him. Needed to feel that smooth skin along the inside of his thighs. Needed to feel those sinful lips wrapped around his cock. Needed to bury his hands into that thick blond hair, and to feel the full length of Ignis' cock buried deep inside of him. And Gods help him, if Ignis didn't stop teasing, he'd not last long enough for any of that. He could already feel the way precome smeared against his abdomen each time Ignis' hips pressed forwards, rolling down against his own. 

“Iggy,” Noctis pleaded, reaching down to drag his fingers though Ignis' soft hair. “C'mon...”

But the older man stopped then, forehead pressed to Noctis' abdomen, fingers hooked into the edge of his pyjama pants. Noctis could hear the way he gasped for each breath, felt the way he tugged at his pants. Noctis' cock gave a twitch, straining at the flannel fabric that still caged it in. Still though, Ignis did not move. 

“Please...” Noctis urged. “Gods Ignis don't stop,”

Before he could do anymore though, the older man gave a low, frustrated growl. His hands left Noctis' waist then, and both fists slammed down against the table. Ignis pushed himself off of Noctis then, taking several steps back, before turning his back to him.

“What are we doing?!” Ignis groaned, dragging a hand through his hair.  
  
Noct watched with wide blue eyes, pupils blown with the pleasure he'd felt flowing through him. But now Ignis was moving away from him, walking across the dining room, while Noctis was left just where he was, legs splayed out to either side. His chest heaved, shallow breaths that rattled in his lungs. Swallowing, Noctis brought his own hands to his face, scrubbing at his eyes before pushing his own hair back from them.  
  
“What does it _look_ like we're doing?” He shot back, frustrated. Noctis sat up, shifting back on the table so he was more comfortable. Ignis paced the kitchen now, one hand still buried in the front of his dishevelled hair, glasses still lying wherever it was Noctis had tossed them. “Better question here is,” Noctis continued, arching a neat, dark brow. “What the hell are _you_ doing?”  
  
The blond sighed and shook his head, hand sliding down over his face in frustration. “We can't, Noct,” He said. But it was clear in Ignis' voice, just how much it frustrated him to stop. “God knows that I want to - that I've _always_ wanted to. But we…” The man growled to himself, both hands folding themselves behind his head. “ _I_ _can’t,”_  
  
Noctis hung his head, pressing his forehead to the back of his hand, elbow resting against his own thigh. “Why the fuck not?” He asked, looking back up. “Give me one good reason why we can't do the one thing we both want?”  
  
_“Because I'm your advisor!”_ Ignis all but hissed, turning around then, green eyes distraught. “I’m not allowed to have these feelings for you! I'm not allowed to know you have them for me, too! I'm not supposed to know how your skin feels under my hands, or how it tastes against my lips. I'm not supposed to know what makes those beautiful little whimpers come from your mouth…” He shook his head, grimacing as he resisted the urge to walk across the room again. “I can't know how good it feels to kiss you, to touch you... I'm supposed to look out for you, to take care of you, to guide you! This?” He motioned between the two of them wildly, in an incredibly uncharacteristic way. “This can't happen because it's going to change _everything_ ,”

“Things only change if you _let them_ ,” Noct fired back. It was clear that the frustration that Ignis felt had risen in Noctis too, and his blue eyes turned more grey in annoyance. “Ignis, I have known you my whole life. I trust you. I _care_ for you. And obviously, _we both want this_!” 

“What I want doesn't matter,” Ignis sighed. He dropped his hands to his sides, looking over at Noctis, defeat plain in his bright green eyes. “What I want stopped mattering the moment I was told that I was to be more than just your friend and companion.”

Noctis sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezing shut. “Iggy, listen to me for a minute, okay?” He looked up at the other man, who nodded once. “We're fucking grown-ass men. We can do whatever the hell we want -”

“It isn't that simple, Noct!”

“Yes, Ignis, it is.” Noctis fixed the older man with a blatant stare, deep blue meeting vivid green. “Look at me, for fuck sake! I'm the Crown Prince of Lucis, heir to the throne, engaged to marry the Lady Lunafreya Nox Fluret, the Oracle. My fate has been chosen for me, practically before I was even born. But you know what?” Noctis smiled a little, eyes glinting in lights that hung over the kitchen table, where he still sat. He shrugged a shoulder. “I've still taken my fair share of bodies to bed, engaged or not. You know why?” He watched as Ignis shook his head, and ran a hand through his own hair. “Because I have a free will! I can do what – _and who_ \- I want, when I want, until the day that wedding band slips around my finger. Sex does not affect my duty to the throne. And I can promise that if we go through with this... It would not change a damn thing between you and I, unless you want them to.”

The other man heaved a slow sigh, and let his eyes drop away from Noctis, as he slid himself from the table. He'd wanted this – wanted Ignis – for too long to let him slip away this easily. Taking a slow, hesitant step towards his friend, Noctis extended a hand, turning it palm up, silently asking for Ignis' hand. 

Ignis took another step back, though the way his features pulled tight, and his brows pinched in the middle spoke of just how much it pained him. “It's not just -” He started, before Ignis let his words fall away in a sigh. The blond flinched, eyes darting away from Noctis as they squeezed shut. 

But Noctis had him backed into a corner – well, more accurately up against the counter. The older man looked over at Noctis then with a look that was more than hungry, more that aroused. It looked almost _starved_ , the yearning he felt was plastered across his features as plain as day. The unsteady rise and fall of his broad, muscular chest halted for a split second as Noctis pressed his palms to it, stepping in closer.

“Noctis, please,” Ignis pleaded, though the way his own slender hands reached up to pull Noctis into him said the exact opposite. Ignis bowed his head, pressed his forehead to Noctis' shoulder, those hands sliding up his back.

The Prince let one hand slide into that soft, dark blond hair, fingers scratching at his scalp. “Tell me the truth, Igg,” Noctis murmured, leaning in to press his lips to Ignis' neck. “What do you want?”

The low sigh that left Ignis as Noctis' lips met his skin was as precious a sound as any other in the Princes ears. “I...” Ignis began, his voice wavering. But despite the quiver in the way he spoke, the hands that dragged down his back to grip at his backside were anything but hesitant. His own soft, plush lips mouthed at Noctis' shoulder, finding whatever distraction they could, so they didn't have to form the thoughts pulsing through Ignis' mind. 

“Say it,”

Teeth scraped against Noctis' collarbone, strong fingers dug into the muscle of his backside, hauled him in tight to Ignis' body once again. But when he spoke again, the voice that met Noctis ears was not that of the friend he'd known for  well over a decade. Nor was it the voice of the advisor who'd been at his side for as many years as Noctis could remember. Familiar as it was, there was more to it. That same air of command from before had returned, and mixed in with a lower, more sultry note that was never there before. It spoke of the need in Ignis, it spoke of the experience and prowess he possessed. And it made a chill run through Noctis so violent that he sagged into the other man's arms. 

“I want to take you apart a hundred, thousand ways...” Ignis replied against Noctis' skin. “I want to feel you writhing below me, feel your body tighten around me...” The very tip of his tongue flicked out from between his lips, running along the pulsing jugular of Noctis' neck. “I want to watch you fall apart, see the way those beautiful eyes roll back...” Teeth nipped at Noctis' earlobe, as a deep laugh left Ignis. “But most of all,” he purred. “I want to hear you scream my name when you come so hard you can't see straight.”

The sigh that left Noctis as those words were spoken was almost embarrassingly wanton, though were he honest, it was the last thing on Noct's mind. The fingers in Ignis hair fisted in the soft blond locks, and pulled his head up, so their eyes met. There was a fire in Ignis gaze, and a look that matched that gorgeous tone of voice. And before the older man could take back the things he'd said, Noctis leaned in and once more captured his mouth in a needy kiss. 

Noctis broke their kiss for a moment, long enough to speak against Ignis' mouth. “So whattaya say, hmm?” He purred, before letting their mouths join again. “You gonna give in to what you really want, or are you too scared?” 

The blond pulled back, looked down at him with defiant green eyes, and a wicked smirk on his lips “You, my Prince,” He replied, nipping at Noctis' lower lip. “Have no idea what you've just signed up for,”

“Then show me,”

No more words were spoken then, and the pair of them leaned in and let their mouths join in kiss so sultry Noctis was sure his knees were going to buckle.Tongues collided between parted lips. Ignis' hands released Noct's backside for a moment, only for his thumbs to hook into the elastic waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Noctis reached between them, deft fingers making quick work of the button and fly of Ignis' jeans at the same moment the other man slowly pushed his pants over his hips. 

There was something torturous about this even, the way Ignis undressed him. As if he was savouring each and every moment, every inch of skin. Confident fingers slid over the bare curve of Noctis' backside, the rough pads of them feeling better against his skin than the finest materials ever could. They gripped then, kneading at the firm muscles there, before one came away raising as far out as Ignis' arm could reach before coming back to it was a sharp smack. 

Noctis growled, pulling away from their kiss with a slight snarl curling his upper lip back. Lust flashed through his blue eyes, deepening them to the shade of midnight as his pupils expanded in pleasure. Ignis just laughed that same, low, alluring laugh as he pushed Noctis' pants lower, until they simply slid down his legs to pool around his ankles. 

The Prince kicked them off, tossing them haphazardly off to one side. He stood before his friend then, bared to him in full. Between his thighs, his cock was hard – still stiff from their grinding and teasing, its swollen head glistening with precome that had smeared against his abdomen when Ignis had rocked against him. 

There was no shame or shyness in Noctis, and he felt no awkwardness about his own nakedness. Long ago, he'd embraced his body for what it was. Though still young – barely eighteen – his form had been shaped into this lean, strong thing. His arms corded with firm muscle from years spent swinging great-swords larger than he was. Thighs and calves designed for sprinting and leaping. His chest and abdomen sculpted and broadened from rigorous regiments designed by Gladio to make him strong. And Noctis felt no fear in showing off what all his hard work had earned him.

Ignis licked his lips, teeth catching his lower on between them as he looked down at the sight before him. Noctis just smirked in response, his own hands shoving Ignis' jeans down over the swell of his backside. Fitted black boxer-briefs sat around his narrow hips below his jeans, and did very little to conceal just how aroused the blond was. Noctis could see the outline of Ignis' cock as it strained against its cotton-and-spandex prison, and all but groaned. The other man chuckled lowly, stepping out of his jeans as he set his hands on Noctis' hips, pushing him back towards the kitchen table once again.  

As their lips met again, there was something different about Ignis' kiss. It was still as deep and as lusty as the others, but there was more control to it, almost as if it was somehow calculated. The way he lingered as they separated to breathe, the way he nipped at Noctis' lower lip every so often. But regardless, Noctis was still helpless to it. And he once again let his friend back him up against the table.

The taller man placed both his palms on the table then, leaning down over Noctis, their foreheads pressing together. Noctis slowly shifted himself up onto the table, sitting on it with his knees spread, bracketing Ignis in between them as his own hands reached for the other man's hips. Lips met in another slow kiss, and one of Ignis' hands slid up his thigh. It ran up his waist and chest, up his neck to cup his face for a moment before sliding back down. Fingertips followed the lines of his abdomen, brushed through the trail of neatly trimmed, coarse black hairs that ran down below his naval. 

They slid across his stomach, down his other hip, out the other thigh. Feather light touches, just hardly enough for Noctis to feel as they glided across his skin. But just enough to raise goosebumps on his flesh wherever they touched. Noctis hummed against Ignis' lips, shuddering as the older man continued his torturous task of driving Noctis insane. His own hands moved up Ignis' body, found their way into his hair. It was so much softer than Noctis had always thought, the strands sliding between his fingers like silk. 

Noctis' thighs parted wider as Ignis' fingertips trailed along the crease between his hip and thigh. He broke their kiss with another shudder, tugging harder on Ignis hair. “Godsdamnit,” Noctis swore, hissing the word against Ignis' lips. 

But the other man just laughed, low and deep, the sound of it reverberating through his ribcage as Noctis trailed his free hand down his back. “What?” He hummed, leaning in to nip at Noctis' lower lip. “Can't handle being teased?” 

Calloused fingers ever so delicately grazed along the shaft of Noctis cock, sending a shudder down his spine. One of them continued its line, ever so softly brushing the very tip to swipe away the precome that had already beaded there. “No,” He breathed, his own fingers digging into Ignis' waist. “C'mon,” 

“Patience, my Prince,” Ignis cautioned, as he pressed soft kisses to Noctis' jaw and neck. 

Noctis whimpered, head falling back as he arched his hips into Ignis’ touch, trying his damnedest to make the other man touch him where he so desperately craved it. Each breath was met with a little shudder, each touch earned a shiver to match. Being so close to Ignis set his every nerve on overdrive, made his skin hypersensitive. It was as if there was a static charge flowing off the older man, pulling Noctis in, making him crave Ignis even more than he already was. He needed to touch, and be touched. Needed to feel, and be felt. Longed to taste, and be tasted. Noctis wanted to hear each and every sound that would leave his advisors mouth in the throws of pleasure, wanted to record them in his brain for these long, sleepless nights. 

Better yet, he never wanted Ignis to leave. He wanted to feel his heart race like it was now every night. Wanted to get the high of adrenaline and pleasure Ignis was giving him whenever he wanted it... Which, if Noctis had anything to say about it, would be all the time. Ignis was like a drug to him; forbidden, yet craved like nothing else. 

This was wrong. Everything about what they were doing was _wrong_. But Noctis didn't care. It felt good, felt almost right, were he honest. Who else but Ignis would be so discrete? Who else but Ignis would make sure that Noctis was fully satisfied? Who else but Ignis could control him with nothing other than a sharp glance of those ungodly gorgeous green eyes? No one, that was who. Just Ignis. 

Noctis' lips parted, the sounds of his heavy breathing echoing in the silence of the apartment around them. He clutched tighter to Ignis' hair, dug his fingernails into the firm flesh at the side of his lower back. The other man hissed at the sting of it, teeth sinking into Noctis' shoulder in return. That only drew a gasp from Noctis, his legs parting further still as he slid towards to edge of the table, to press closer to the other man. 

Finally, Noctis felt the warmth of Ignis' fingers wrap around his cock, felt the firm grip of his hand as it slid down his length at an agonizingly slow pace, and then back up again. The shudder that ran through him then was just this side of violent, as he dropped his hand from Ignis' hair and slung his arm around the blond's neck. He rocked his hips up into the touch, thrusting himself into Ignis' palm in time with the way he stroked. And Gods above, did it ever feel good. The other man's thumb would circle the head of his cock with each upward thrust, sending a jolt through Noctis entire body as he clung to him for dear life. 

His head fell forward then, forehead pressing against the blond's shoulder as he lost himself to the pleasure he felt. Ignis just chuckled to himself, a dark and devious sound, as he pressed more kisses to Noctis' shoulder. 

But those kisses soon moved lower. Down his chest, where Ignis paused only long enough to graze his teeth along each nipple, to tease the sensitive skin with his tongue, making them stand on end. Down his stomach, where his tongue trailed between the lines of his abs. Down his thighs, where bite marks were left on the soft, fair skin. Once again, Noctis' hand found itself buried into his friend's hair, scratching at his scalp in a soothing, encouraging way, his other hand resting loosely at the back of his neck. Each kiss left a tingling on Noctis' skin, each flick of Ignis' tongue left a trail of fire in its wake. And if this was what heaven was, Noctis was fine with that. 

A hand as the small of his back encouraged him to sit straighter, and the way sweet kisses pressed to his stomach and chest made his back arch into it. “Iggy...” Noctis sighed, feeling the way the other man's breath ghosted across the inside of his legs. 

Ignis, however, made no reply. His hand stilled its stroking, and released Noctis' cock from its grasp. Noctis would have protested, only for the slow glide of the other man's tongue along it, licking him from base to tip. The moan that left Noctis was nothing short of filthy, his head falling back once more. Flushed and slick lips wrapped around the head of his cock then, and a velvety, wet heat enveloped him. His own hand fell away from the other's head, as he leaned back against it to give Ignis all the room he needed to keep going. 

And keep going he did. The slow slide of Ignis' mouth along his cock sent a chill through him, the flick of his tongue at his slit would have undone Noctis, were he any less experienced. Noctis could no longer control the low groans of pleasure that left him as Ignis continued to suck him off. Instead, he let himself be heard, let Ignis hear just how good his mouth felt. Pleasure surged through his every nerve, sent sparks of a hundred colours flickering behind his closed eyelids. And all the while, Ignis' hands moved along his body – up his thighs, down his waist, flicking and pinching at his nipples. It was too much, and not enough all at once. 

One hand found Ignis hair again, stroking it softly as blue eyes blinked back open. He’d settled into his pleasure now, and could once again think enough to speak. The Prince lifted his head to look down at the other man, a wry little smirk on his flushed lips. Green eyes peered back up at him, a wicked gleam in them as Ignis knelt on the floor between his knees. 

“I can't have all the fun,” Noctis hummed, carding his fingers through Ignis' hair to tuck a strand of it behind his ear. “Why not take off those boxers...” He sucked in a breath through his teeth, feeling the other mans tongue swipe away the precome at his tip again. 

Ignis arched a brow, and took one hand away from Noctis' body, instead trailing it down his own. Noctis watched the way he reached for his own cock, massaging it through the material of his underwear, a look in his eyes that asked if that was what he wanted to see. Noctis just licked his lips, biting down on the corner of his lower one as he nodded. He watched the way Ignis' fingers ever so slowly slipped below the waistline of them, pushed them down low enough to expose his length in full. 

Noctis' eyes widened then, mouth falling open with the sudden desire to run his tongue along it. Ignis was... Impressive. Of course, he never doubted for a minute that the elder of the two of them would be. But to see him bared in full, fuck, Noctis had never been more turned on. The look on his face must have spoken volumes of the desire he felt, because he could feel the way the other man laughed, watched as he flashed a wink up at Noctis before averting his eyes. 

His hand wrapped around his shaft, and Ignis stroked himself in time with the way his mouth moved along Noctis' cock. But there was something about the motions that seemed different. Almost as if they were deliberately slower, more languid; like he was putting on a show for Noctis. And it was a show Noctis greatly enjoyed watching. He released the hand holding Ignis’ hair and leaned back against both hands then, looking down to watch the slow stroking of Ignis’ hand along his own shaft, the twist of his wrist as it moved. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Noctis said through a moan, earning another glance from those burning green eyes. The other man’s mouth gave a slightly harder suck, making Noctis sigh out loud again, his eyes flickering closed. 

But that mouth slid all the way off and soft, breathless kisses were laved to the inside of his thigh. “You’re one to talk,” Ignis hummed against his skin. 

A set of hands on Noctis’ hips tugged him closer to the edge of the table, so his feet hit the floor. “Where’re we going?” Noctis asked lowly, as Ignis got to his feet, sliding his underwear the rest of the way off. But the older man just grinned, before turning Noctis around, and pushing him face forward onto the table again. Noctis gave a surprised gasp as his chest hit the wooden surface, hands instantly pressing to the table to try and push himself back up. But a hand on the back of his neck kept him pinned as he felt the other man’s hips press flush against his backside.

Ignis’ thick cock slid between the crease of his backside, the hot smear of his precome coating his entrance as the other man rocked against him. His advisor leaned over him then, lips peppering his shoulders with kisses. Each movement made Noctis’ eyes lose focus, each press of lips sent another chill through him. It was only then, with his lips pressed to Noctis’ temple, did he hear Ignis sigh. It was a quiet sound, barely there and almost lost under the hammering of Noctis’ heart in his own ears. But it was there, and it sent a little wave of pleasure through his body. 

Kisses moved down his back then, following the line of his spine as the other man once again pined him to the table by the hips. It drove him insane, just how much stronger Ignis was than him. He never appeared to be this strong, when he was all done up in his dress shirts and pleated pants. But to feel the strength in Ignis’ hands as they pressed him down, held him in place… It was… _Hot_. 

“Talk to me,” Noctis said through a sigh, feeling the way the other man’s mouth pressed to the small of his back. “Tell me what you wanna do…”

Teeth grazed the soft flesh at Noctis’ waist, hands slid down his sides, gripping harder at his hips as they pressed him into the tabletop harder. “I want to taste you,” Ignis replied, his lips moving against Noctis’ skin as he spoke. “I want to feel you loosen under my tongue…” Thumbs slid between Noctis cheeks then, spreading them apart as Ignis continued to kiss down his back. “I want to bring you to the edge… Just to leave you there… Again and again… Until I hear you beg me to let you come…” His tongue dipped just below the top of the crease of his backside, making Noctis shiver. “And then… I want to take you… Hard,” 

Noctis moaned then, though the other man did no more with him. The words alone, those innermost desires of a man usually so stern and blank, they were enough to draw it out. They were enough to bring images to mind; images of all the things Noct had ever fantasized about. And gods, how he wanted them to be reality. 

“Fuck, Iggy…” Noctis huffed, fisting one hand in his own hair. “You’re torturing me,”

The low laugh that met his ears then was a filthy sound, one that Noctis never imagined could have been made by his advisor. It was rich and wicked, velvet smooth and alluring enough to make Noctis bite his own lip. “You’ve tortured me every single day,” He hummed, amused. “Forgive me for wanting to repay the favour,”

And with that, Noctis felt the tip of Ignis’ tongue circle around his entrance, sending another shudder through him. It pulled the air from his lungs, his whole body growing nearly weak with the feeling of it. Ignis’ tongue moved against him, circling one minute, flicking the next. It would lick long, slow stripes from his balls right up the crease, only to then seal over his opening, pressing roughly against him to relax the muscles more. 

All words seemed to flee his brain then, the only thing he could focus on was the intense pleasure flooding through his every nerve. Noctis’ mouth fell open, each breath heaved as he sagged against the tabletop, letting the feeling wash over him in wave after wave of pure bliss.  His free hand slid out above his head, gripping at the edge of the table.

Though Noctis was more than a little experienced with women, the extent of his experience with men often stopped with their mouths wrapped around his cock. More often than not, Noctis was the one taking the lead. And while he’d often been curious about how it felt to be taken, it was yet to happen. Yes, there’d been nights when he’d lay in bed, fingers buried in his own body, thrusting in and out of himself hard and fast, while his other hand stripped along his cock. And those orgasms had been some of the most intense things he’d felt in his life. But to have another man enter him? That was one thing he’d been aching for. And it seemed that tonight was finally his chance to see what it felt like. 

But despite all the firing synapses and tingling nerves, something in the back of Noctis’ mind whispered that this was hardly fair. Why should he be the only one receiving any sort of pleasure? If Ignis had every intention of fucking him, surely it would be better for the two of them if he were as hard as possible… right? 

He lay there for a few moments more, basking in all the pleasure he was experiencing. But before he let himself get too lost, Noctis groaned, and reached behind himself, pushing at Ignis’ head. “S-stop…” Noctis moaned, though he hated to do so. 

“Something wrong?” He purred. 

“Mmm hmm,” Noctis replied, slowly pushing himself up.

Ignis’ hands rested on his hips then, as he bent forward to bury his face in the side of Noctis’ neck. He tugged him back against his body, both of his strong arms winding around Noctis then; one around his stomach, the other around his chest. “What’s wrong, hmm?” He asked. 

Noctis sighed lowly, leaning back into Ignis, allowing the other man to kiss the side of his neck as he reached up to rest a hand at the back of Ignis’ head. “What’s wrong,” He said slowly, enjoying the feeling of those perfectly muscled arms across him. “Is that my mouth isn’t wrapped around your cock,”

“Is that so?” 

Noctis hummed in reply, biting down on his lip. “Problem is… I don’t want you to stop what you were doing…”

The blond gave a soft laugh before stepping back, his hand catching Noctis’ then, pulling him into the living room. “I’ve got a solution to that problem,” He said, leading Noctis towards the couch. Ignis then lay down across the couch, one knee propped up against the backrest, his other foot on the floor. “Turn around,” Ignis said, pushing at Noctis’ hip so he turned to put his back to him. “Now, straddle me,”

Without so much as a thought, Noctis did as he was instructed, wedging one knee between Ignis’ body and the back of the couch, his other one resting on the outside edge of the couch cushion. He felt the older man’s arms wrap around his thighs then, tugging him upwards, to put Noctis’ face at a height with his crotch. Noctis tucked his feet under the other man’s shoulders and leaned down to press his lips to the other man’s stomach. Below him, Ignis gave a little sigh, the muscles of his stomach fluttering at the contact. 

Hands held the front of his thighs, just below his hips, pulling him back. And without warning, Noctis felt the other man’s tongue on him again. This time, there was less hesitance than before, and Ignis wasted no time before turning relentless. Quick flicks of his tongue, broad strokes with the flat of it. Lips sealing around Noctis’ opening as his tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscle, urging it to loosen and relax. 

He slid one hand up Ignis’ thigh before letting his fingers ghost across the other man’s cock. It was already solid, precome dripping from its tip to pool on Ignis’ stomach. He wrapped his fingers around its thick shaft, stroking him slow, teasing Ignis in the same way he’d teased Noctis. There was no verbal reaction, not even the sharp intake of breath he’d been expecting of the other man. The only reaction he was given was the slight press of those fingers in his thighs. 

Noctis’ own body was on fire, his skin growing hotter every passing moment. But he didn’t care, he was in paradise. Dark strands of hair fell into his closed eyes as he leaned down to let his own tongue lick the precome away from the tip of Ignis’ cock. Again, no noticeable reaction met his action, so he took it a step further, and let his lips wrap around the head, tongue swirling around it in downright filthy ways. 

This time, Noctis heard the way Ignis exhaled a wavering little breath. His hands slid around to Noctis’ backside, pushing his cheeks further apart as he kept going. Noctis gave a muffled groan, eyes rolling back as he let his mouth sink further down Ignis’ erection, sucking in harder. The things the other man did, coupled with the deliciously bitter taste of him that filled Noctis’ mouth made his vision blur, and his heart kick almost erratically at his ribs. How Ignis was so skilled, Noctis didn’t know. He’d never gotten to ask just how many other’s there had been. But damn… The things his tongue was doing to him now was unlike anything Noct had ever experienced before. 

Ignis’ hands gripped at him harder, long fingers splaying out across his hips, pulling Noctis back against his mouth more. His tongue circled Noctis’ entrance slowly, probed at him gently, only to turn savage again moments later. Tendrils of pleasure danced through his every nerve, traveled up his spine, making him shudder and shake with it. Heat began to rise deep in the pit oh his stomach, cock dripping steadily, precome pooling between Ignis’ pecs. But, true to his word, Ignis never let him finish - despite the fact that he could have. 

It seemed that the older man was already able to read Noct like a book. He knew just how much Noctis could take before slipping over the edge, without ever having done it before. Perhaps Noctis had tells that he didn’t know about. And if he did, he wasn’t too concerned with them. All he cared about now was that just as he began to feel the tell-tale tension in his stomach muscles, and the warmth or pleasure flooding through him, Ignis pulled away; one hand gripped tightly at the base of Noctis’ cock, preventing him from coming. 

Had his mouth been free, Noctis would have sworn up and down, cursing Ignis for toying with him like that - despite the fact that it felt incredible. Ignis’ mouth was on him again a few moments later, lapping at his entrance, probing at him, and making good on every promise made. 

Below him, Ignis’ thigh muscles twitched and shuddered with each flick of Noctis’ tongue, his legs shifting almost restlessly with each slide of his lips. The older man made almost no sound, other than a quiet, airy sigh every now and again. Were it not for the near painful way in which he clutched at his hips, Noctis would have begun to think he wasn’t doing a good enough job. 

After a few minutes, Ignis’ head fell back against the arm of the couch, and Noctis could hear the deep huffs of air leaving his friend. His hips rose and fell, muscles bunching and loosening beneath Noctis’ hands as he slowly thrust himself into Noct’s mouth. He wished then, that he were facing the other way, so he could watch the way Ignis lost himself in the pleasure that Noctis provided. He wanted to see the look of elation spread across his friends handsome features. He wanted to watch those green eyes roll back in his head. Wanted to feel those long, delicate fingers grip at his hair, while Ignis thrust into his mouth harder. 

“N-Noct,” Ignis sighed, sitting up as best he could with Noctis still atop him as he was. “St-Stop,”

He lifted his head then and looked back over his shoulder, and all but groaned at the sight he saw. A flush had coloured Ignis’ high, perfect cheekbones, lighting his fair and flawless skin in the most lovely way. Green eyes were half-lidded, filled with lust and want. Kissable, full lips glistened with saliva, their shade darker than normal, and begging to be kissed a thousand times more. Ignis’ usually so irritatingly perfect hair was pushed back off his face, completely disheveled in a way Noctis had never seen before - not even when he’d watch the older man spar with Gladio. Ignis, in the height of pleasure, looked more like a god of Lust and Desire than a human man. And Noctis wanted nothing more than to treat him as such. 

Noctis shifted himself off his friend for a moment, only long enough to turn to face him instead, then straddled his hips once more. Ignis sat up in full then, and wrapped one arm around Noct’s waist, his other and pushing the hair from his eyes as he leaned in for a deep, hungry kiss. Noctis’ own hands slid up his friend’s chest and around his neck. 

It would have been a lie if Noctis said that he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Ignis’ smooth, firm body against his. It would have been more of a lie if he’d said that the way Ignis’ hands moved along his skin didn’t turn him on more than any previous lover ever before. And were he completely truthful, _enjoy_ was too light a word. Noctis _loved_ the way Ignis felt against him, _adored_ the way his fingers left goosebumps in their wake. He _craved_ the feeling of Ignis’ lips on his own, _yearned_ for the taste of his mouth. It was the worst kind of addiction, but it was one that Noct had gone more than willingly towards. 

Ignis tugged him in close as he swung his legs off the edge of the couch, feet planting firmly on the floor. He broke their kiss only long enough to grab the throw blanket off the back of the couch, and throw it on the floor in front of them before sliding off the couch, lying Noctis back onto the blanket. The older man knelt between his thighs one hand planted beside Noct’s head, his free one sliding down Noctis’ waist and hip, up the back of his thigh as he settled himself in closer. 

Green eyes burned into blue ones that peered up at them, both of them breathing in quick, shallow breaths through parted lips. Noctis reached up, tugged on Ignis’ hips to pull him closer, to feel him slotted just where he needed to be. The other man obliged the silent plea, sliding his legs out from underneath himself so their hips pressed together. He bent one of them up, wedged his knee under Noctis’ thigh so he was in just the right position when he rolled his hips forward. 

Noctis could feel the way the head of Ignis’ cock dragged across his opening, still slick with saliva - and now the precome that mixed in with it. It sent a chill through him, forced him to arch his spine up into Ignis’ chest. “ _Fucking hell, Ignis_ ,” Noctis moaned, unashamed of how utterly wanton it sounded. Fingers gripped at the other man’s backside with unrestrained force, making ignis hiss in a breath before his mouth fell open in a silent moan of his own. “I want you… So bad…” 

But the man above him just laughed, low and seductive, his head rolling back against his shoulders. “Ever so impatient aren’t you, my Prince,” Ignis murmured, as he looked back down with a burning look in those eyes of his.

“ _Yes,_ ” Noctis groaned, rolling his hips up in time with the way Ignis’ rolled down against his. Against his stomach, his cock was painfully hard, having been denied release once already. Ignis just laughed, leaning down to plaster more kisses across Noctis’ neck and shoulders. He could already feel the way his every muscle seemed to quiver each time Ignis arched forward, the head of his cock teasing the already sensitive ring of muscle. His hands traveled up the other man’s back, fingers mapping each and every dip and ridge, every scar. 

Noct had lost himself in the hypnotic roll of Ignis’ hips and the feel of his skin, so much so that he hardly noticed when the other’s hand had let his hip. He didn’t see the way one of those long, slender fingers slid into Ignis’ own mouth. And until he felt Ignis’s hips stop moving, and watched the way he sat back on his own heels, Noctis would have remained oblivious to everything around him. Blue eyes glared up at his friend, the pout on his face demanding to know who had given the other permission to stop. But Ignis simply arched a brow and slid the spit-slicked finger between Noctis’ thighs. 

It probed gently at his opening with a teasing pressure, just enough to feel the muscle give the slightest bit. Noctis sighed, both hands fisting in the soft blanket that lay below him, his eyes begging the other man for more. And of course, Ignis obliged, and slowly slid the digit inside Noctis’ body. 

His mouth fell open with a soundless moan, his back arching up off the floor as he felt it slide in and out of him, stretching and loosening him for what was to come. Though he’d done much the same thing on his own, to have someone else’s hand work him open this way was a thousand times better. Noctis gazed at the ceiling overhead, pupils blown wide as he settled into this familiar-yet-new feeling. Ignis leaned down over him then, caught him in a slow kiss, their tongues meeting once more. 

But soon, the slight stretch was not enough, and Noctis’ body craved more. Releasing the blanket from his grasp, Noctis reached up with one hand to run his fingers through the back of his friend’s hair, while the other slid own his own body, to wrap around his cock. He stroked it lazily, moaning quietly into their kiss. Ignis seemed to sense his need for more, and soon, a second finger’s tip pressed against him, asking silently for permission to proceed. A question to which Noctis only nodded slightly to answer.

Ignis broke their kiss as he let the second finger penetrate him along with the first. This time the stretch burned slightly, and sent a tiny, unpleasant shudder through Noctis body. The blond pressed his brow against Noctis’ own, his own breath coming in shallow inhales. “Are you alright?” He asked. His low voice was warm in Noctis’ ears, the tone of it still sultry, but somehow more. Almost affectionate, in a way.

Noctis hummed a response, nodding again. “Very,” 

Ignis was gentle with him now, though there was no hesitance in the way he moved. Each touch had purpose, each kiss pressed precisely in the right place to make Noctis sigh. The slow thrust of his fingers spread Noctis wider; their flaring and scissoring preparing him for more. He’d done this before, that was certain in Noctis’ mind. And it was that knowledge that put him at ease, his full trust given to the man he’d known for most of his life. 

The blond leaned down and nuzzled at the side of his neck, the fingers of his free hand gently stroking the hair at Noctis’ temple. His lips pressed sweet, lazy kisses to Noctis’ skin, while Noctis’ hands roamed the broad shoulders above him. Ignis felt so right in his arms; like his body had been crafted specifically to fit there. But Noctis tried to tell himself that such a thought was foolishness, and that this was merely a one-night-stand, like all the others before. 

Even though, deep down, lurking in a part of him that secretly craved a deeper connection to someone, Noctis wanted more than that. 

The slow thrust of Ignis’ fingers in and out of him drove him crazy, though he felt the way his body responded, slacked and relaxed for him. And it was that feeling that sent his anticipation sky high. Noct’s heart hammered in his chest, pounded against his ribcage harder than ever as Ignis lifted his head and peered down at him. 

His hand stilled, fingers withdrawing from Noctis’ body as he once again sat back onto his heels. With more grace the anyone Noctis had ever seen, Ignis got to his feet, puling Noctis up too. “Come with me,” Ignis murmured, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Ignis took him by the hand then, and lead him across the living room and into Noctis’ own darkened bedroom. He followed without question, kicking the door closed behind him so they were bathed in nothing but the silvery light of the moon outside. It was low in the sky, sinking back toward the horizon though its light still filtered in through the glass, lightening Ignis’ eyes and coating his fair skin in silver. 

The other’s arms wrapped around him once inside, one hand slipping down his back, its fingers once again sliding inside his body. Noctis sighed, leaning heavily against Ignis, his own arms sliding around his shoulders and neck. Their lips joined in an open mouthed kiss, while Ignis pushed him slowly back towards the bed.

A slight tremor built up in Noctis’ limbs then, as he clung to his advisor. A nervous energy danced through his body, though what made him feel that way, Noctis didn’t know. So far, nothing they had done had made him at all uncomfortable. If anything, the way Ignis had been treating him had made him feel nothing if not powerful, desirable. Wanted. But now that the pair of them were alone in the dark, bodies primed and ready, aching to take this experience to the next level, Noctis was unsure. 

Did he want this? He did, with every fibre of his being. Did he trust Ignis? He did, more than anyone else alive. Was he ready? Gods yes, he’d been dreaming of this for so long. But still, his hands trembled as they slid down over the curve of Ignis’ arms. 

Ignis broke their kiss, feeling the unsettled way Noctis’ hands rested on him, and pressed his brow against Noctis’ own. “Are you sure that this is what you want?” He murmured, backing Noctis up to the bed, so his calves collided with the mattress. 

“I am,” Noctis replied, through a soft little sigh. 

The blond nodded slowly, and tipped his chin up to place a kiss on Noct’s forehead, before withdrawing his fingers. Both hands rested themselves on Noct’s hips, and gently urged him to turn around. “Lay down,” He said, lips pressed to Noctis’ ear. As asked, Noctis crawled up onto the bed, followed closely by the taller man, and lay on his stomach with Ignis above him. He let skilled hands arrange his body in just the right position; one leg spread out wide enough to accommodate the other man’s hips, a pillow wedged under his hips for comfort. Soft lips pressed to the back of his neck as Noctis let his head drop forward, feeling the slow slide of Ignis’ cock between his cheeks. 

It teased his already over sensitive, open rim, the head of it dragging across the delicate skin with each shift of their hips. But Ignis sat back on his heels between Noctis’ spread knees, and leaned over to reach into the bedside table. Still breathing shallowly, Noctis heard the soft snap of the lube bottle opening, and looked over his shoulder to watch the way Ignis stroked his own cock - smearing the slick liquid over it tip to hilt. 

Cool, slick fingers traced his entrance, teasing him further, before that hand slid up his back. He felt Ignis’ weight on top of him again, and the very tip of his cock press against his rim - just barely breaching him. It was enough to make his breath hitch as Noctis tipped his head back, pressing it against Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Ready?” Ignis breathed against his temple. 

Noctis shuddered as the brush of lips against his skin, nodding feverishly. “C’mon Iggy,” He said, though his hands gripped at the rumpled sheets below them. “I’m ready,” 

With that, the other man pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock sinking into him. The stretch was more than Noctis had expected, and the breathless gasp that left him sounded more pained than he felt. There was a slight burning, and a little discomfort at first as Ignis slowly, gently slid himself inside, but those were only minor in comparison to the rush of pleasure he felt.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him up so his back was flush to Ignis’ chest. Delicate fingers placed themselves at his throat, as soft lips pressed to the side of his head. By the time Ignis halted, seated as deeply inside as he could get, Noctis was already breathless. Never before had he felt so _full_. Ignis’ cock was thick in all the right ways, and pressed against all the best places inside of him. Each breath left Noctis in a soft huff as the pair let themselves adjust to the new sensations that flooded their systems. 

Ignis arched his hips back slowly, pulling out ever so slightly, before rolling them forward again. The slow slide of his cock against the inner walls of Noctis’ body set his vision blurring, and drew a low moan from his parted lips. Above him, Ignis gave a quiet sigh, his head bowing down to rest between Noctis’ shoulder blades. Had Noctis been aware just how good this felt, he’d have seduced Ignis ages ago. It was as if his every nerve was singing in perfect harmony, the tingling pleasure he felt flowed through his extremities, and brought a smile to his parted lips. 

“Godsdamn,” Noctis swore, biting down on his lower lips. “ _Fuck_ , Iggy, you feel so good,”

Quiet, breathless laughter echoed in his ear as the blond rose his head again. The hand at his throat slid upwards to catch him under the jaw, and turned his head so their eyes met. Green iris was enveloped by black pupil, a tell-tale flush colouring Ignis’ cheeks. Each quiet breath shook and shuddered with each roll of Ignis’ hips, and those perfect lips parted ever so slightly as if begging to be kissed. 

Not one to ignore such hints, Noctis tipped his head back further still and caught his friend in a kiss, one that matched the way in which Ignis thrust into him. Slow and deep, meaningful and purposeful. He felt the way the arm that supported Ignis’ weight tensed, pictured those slender finger digging into the grey sheets below, his entire body shuddering happily in pleasure as he rolled forward again. 

As he did, Noctis shifted back, arching his hips in time with Ignis to push him deeper inside. The head of the other mans cock dragged against a sensitive bundle of nerves then, forcing Noctis to break their kiss to gasp aloud. Without thinking, his body clenched in pleasure, squeezing Ignis tighter. The blond gave a low, airy moan as he gritted his teeth, his hand around Noct’s neck tightening just a little more as he did. Seemingly without trying to, Ignis’ hips snapped forward harder then, thrusting into Noctis with more force than before. It drew another gasp from him, mixed in with a startled and pleasured cry. 

“ _I-Ignis!”_ Noctis gasped. “… Harder,”

It was a command that his advisor could not disobey, and without so much as other word, the older man picked up his pace. Tremors of pleasure ran through Noctis as he let his head fall forwards against the bed, hands still clutching at the blankets, hips still shifting in tandem with Ignis’. Below him, his cock ground into the pillow under his hips, the friction feeling nearly as delightful against the sensitive flesh as the way Ignis moved within him. But gods, he still wanted more. 

Teeth sunk into the back of his shoulder, the hand at his throat sliding down his chest to pull him up tighter to Ignis’ body. He knew just from the way Ignis’ tongue moved across his skin that there’d be a fresh bruise there come morning, but he didn’t care. He’d let his friend mark him from head to toe, if it meant feeling this good every day. 

There was a possessiveness to the hold Ignis had him in, though, that Noct found hard to ignore. One hand splayed out across the left side of his chest, the muscle corded forearm pulling him back, pinning him to Ignis’ lean frame. The Advisors other arm, the one that held his weight, was threaded between Noctis arm and his waist, pressed close to his ribs as his hips canted forward over and over again. His legs had bent outwards for better leverage, forcing Noctis’ own to open wider. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him in the swirl of hormones and endorphins swimming through him, but Noctis was almost sure that there was more to this than Ignis was letting on.

Noctis tipped his head back again, resting it against the sturdy shoulder of the other man, turning his face just enough so that Ignis caught him in a rough kiss that sent a chill through him. Though the kiss did not last long, just enough for Noctis to get the quickest taste of the others mouth, before Ignis pulled back. Ignis’ hips stilled and he released his arm from around Noct’s chest as he sat back, sliding both hands down his waist. 

“Turn over,” Came the breathless request. Ignis’ hands rested on Noctis’ hips, his thumbs smoothing along the tender flesh of Noctis’ backside. “Let me see you,”

Not one to argue, Noctis wriggled his way onto his back, legs splayed out wide around the other man, and peered up at Ignis, breathless and needy. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, and reached out with a hand to drag the other closer to him once again, fingers catching in soft sandy hair at the back of his neck. 

There was no denying Ignis was beautiful, even now. Flushed face, parted lips; the look in his eyes reading arousal, pleasure, and oh so much more that Noctis couldn’t even begin to describe. The older of the two willingly came forward as Noctis lay back, his own hand cupping the side of the Prince’s face as he settled back against the pillows. That hand moved reverently down his neck and his chest, skilled fingers tracing every line of Noctis’ body from chin to hip. It slid down the length of his thigh and hooked behind his knee, bringing it up so Ignis could settle his hips into just the right position. 

Again, the very tip of Ignis’ cock brushed against his entrance, the man above him almost hesitant before he allowed himself to sink back inside. Both of them exhaled low moans as their mouths caught in another kiss. Ignis hooked his arm under Noctis’ knee, pinning it back to give him as much room as possible, his body once again falling into the perfect rhythm to please them both. 

Before too long, Noctis was on the edge again. Heat pooled in his abdomen, his stomach muscles fluttering with the effort it took to fend off his release. He tipped his head back against the pillow beneath it, teeth bared as he cried out in pleasure. It felt to good. _Ignis_ felt too good. The head of the older man’s cock grazed across the same sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust, and Noct wasn’t sure how much more he could take. But gods, he didn’t want it to end - not now, not ever. He knew that once this night was over, he’d never be in this position again… Not with Ignis at least. This was likely the only time he’d ever see his friend so at ease, so open and vulnerable. He knew that tomorrow morning, when he woke, that this night would never be spoken, and that he’d never feel this way ever again.

So he held off, one of his hands reaching between them to grip the base of his cock, doing his best to stop himself from letting go. 

“So close already?” A low voice murmured in his ear, soft and breathless. Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe, a wicked tongue gracing the shell of his ear. Noctis nodded, words having been beyond him for some time. Ignis slowed his pace again then, fucking into Noctis slow and deep, his hips rolling in an outright sinful way. The change of pace was almost enough to make Noctis scream as his orgasm once again ebbed away, leaving his cock painfully hard and leaking steadily down his skin. 

Ignis trailed his tongue up the front of Noctis’ neck, swiping away the sweat that had begun to form there. Noct’s free hand clutched at Ignis’ shoulder, neatly trimmed nails clawing deep gouges into his skin as they slid down his back. The older man made a low sound then, almost edging on a growl, as his whole body shivered. Sweat beaded on Noctis’ chest, trickled down between his shoulders. It pooled in the hollow of his throat as his back arched up into Ignis’ chest. 

The pleasure was almost making him delirious now, Noctis’ vision blurring with every shift of the other man’s hips. His lungs felt hollow, and no matter how deeply he gasped it seemed like no air would fill them. His skin was on fire, burning fever-hot wherever Ignis’ fingers roamed. 

Above him, Ignis was the perfect picture of someone lost in their own pleasure. Usually perfect hair was a disheveled mess around his unearthly gorgeous face. Bright eyes had fluttered shut, and kiss bruised lips were parted as Ignis drew in ragged breaths of air. Each exhale was met with a low sigh, each thrust punctuated by them. Ignis’ hands clutched at the pillows and sheets, teeth gritting against the need for a release of his own. 

Noct released the grip he had on his own shaft, and slid both arms around Ignis’ waist, fingers trailing up his back and shoulders. The other man gave a grin, his fevered skin prickling at the light touch Noctis gave. “Fuck, Igg,” Noctis breathed, chest heaving. “You’re so gorgeous…”

But the older man shushed him, and silenced them both with another kiss. It was then, locked in that deep, sultry kiss that Ignis removed his arm from under Noctis’ knee and withdrew from him again. Both legs wrapped around the blond’s waist as he rolled onto his back, pulling Noctis on top of him, straddling his hips. Hands slid up Noct’s thighs as he sat up, breaking their kiss. Noctis grinned down at the other man, his hands sliding up the firm, smooth planes of his stomach and chest, following the lines of his arms. 

It was then that he let one hand come away from Ignis, only to reach behind himself. Fingers wrapped around the other’s erection, lining him up to just the perfect position, before sinking himself down on to it. Noctis shivered with pleasure as Ignis filled him again, his whole body tightening as he felt the other man deeper inside of him than ever before. His mouth dropped open, brows pinching together as his hips came into contact with Ignis’, breathing heavy.

Ignis looked up at him with a similar expression, his chest heaving with each breath he took. Confident hands pressed into his hips, urging him to move - and so he did. He followed the rhythm Ignis gave, rolling his hips forwards and back, feeling the way his insides seemed to stir with each motion. The inner walls of his body constricted again, tightening even more around Ignis, forcing his cock up against Noctis’ prostate. Each thrust, each roll of his hips felt like a surge of electricity shot through him, and his own cock leaked heavily, smearing precome along his thighs and Ignis’ abdomen. 

There was no way he’d last like this, not with the way his body seemed to act of his own accord now. It was as if his brain had disconnected, and was allowing his base instinct to run wild. Noctis grabbed hold of both Ignis’ wrists, brought them up beside his head and pinned them to the pillows as he leaned over him, fucking him as hard and as fast as he dared. Low pleasured moans left them both, the two of them unafraid to let the other know how damn good they felt. Ignis’ back arched, legs shifting against the mattress as best with could with Noctis on top of him. 

“Bloody hell, Noctis,” Ignis swore, pressing his head back into the pillows as he groaned through gritted teeth. “I -“ Another moan, hips canting up in tandem with Noctis’ motions, forcing his cock even deeper. Green eyes shot open, strong arms tore their wrists from Noctis’ grasp. One hand reached down, wrapping around Noctis’ cock, stroking it quickly with a firm grip. “ _Come for me,_ ” Ignis all but commanded, in that low growl of his. _“Come for me… Let me see just how good I make you feel,_ ” 

The words sent a chill down Noctis’ back as he fell forwards, gripping tight to the headboard behind them. Ignis’ free hand was clutching at his backside, with a force so tight that Noct was sure he’d have bruises there later. But he didn’t care. Hell, he couldn’t hardly feel it. Deep blue eyes squeezed shut as sweet dampened hair fell into them, teeth bared again as he forced himself down on Ignis cock even harder. He could feel the pooling of pleasure deep within him again, felt it bubbling up through his entire body. 

“ _I-i-ign-isssss,”_ Noctis all but whined. His arms started to shake as he gripped the headboard, fingers threatening to snap the wood in their grasp. But Ignis did not let up. The hand stroking him worked faster, tightened its grip just enough to do Noct in. Noctis gasped, his face scrunching in pleasure. “ _‘M gonna… Fuck Ig, I’m gonna come…_

The blond leaned up, caught him in a short, savage kiss, his teeth tugging at Noctis’ lip as he pulled away. “That’s it, darling… come for me… _come with me…”_

Ignis snapped his hips upwards, thrusting himself as deep as possible into Noctis, and hit just the right spot to send him crashing down over the edge. Orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, pleasure washing over him with each roll of his hips, each stroke of Ignis’ hand, as Noctis came harder than ever before. Tendrils of hot, white seed spurted out across Ignis’ stomach, droplets of it landing on his sweat soaked chest. His body clenched around the other man’s erection as Ignis continued to fuck up into his over stimulated body, forcing pleasured cries from Noctis’ parted lips. 

The other man lasted only a few moments longer. Noctis watched the way his back arched ever so gracefully, felt the way both his hands clutched at Noctis’ thighs with a bruising force. Ignis shuddered with the force of his orgasm, gritting his teeth as he cried out, filling Noctis with his come. He looked beautiful like that, lost in the height of pleasure. The hard lines of worry seemed to have melted off his face, leaving him looking more his age. There were no creases between his brows, no scowl of disappointment or disapproval on his lips. And Noctis couldn’t help but think that this is how Ignis should always look, at peace.

As they both slowly stilled, Noctis slumped forwards, catching himself on his arms as he hovered over Ignis still. Green eyes blinked open, peering up at him. Ignis took slow, deep wavering breaths as he met Noct’s gaze, both his hands sliding gently up his waist, up his chest. Gentle fingers cupped the side of Noctis’ face as Ignis tipped his chin up, catching him in a soft kiss - a kiss that was a far cry from any they had shared that night. 

It was a gentle sort of kiss, the kind that Noctis felt lovers might share. Slow and soft, a delicate pattern of parting and joining lips that made Noctis sigh. His heart felt impossibly full in his chest, his stomach fluttering with a million butterflies. It was a feeling Noctis had never experienced after sex before, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was partially aware of what it was. Love; deep and unbinding, steady and true. Unwavering devotion, a silent promise. The passing of the other man’s heart to him. Despite that knowledge, Noctis forced the feeling aside as he slid Ignis’ softening cock out from inside him, and flopped to the side, breaking their kiss. 

Ignis rose his hand to his own face, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. His chest still heaved with the effort it took to breathe, the sounds of it echoing in the now silent room. The windows across from the bed were slowly letting in the light from the rising sun, the first golden rays creeping across the floor. As Noctis lay on his back, still trying to come down from the adrenaline high he was experiencing, he watched as Ignis pushed himself up with shaking arms. The blond looked over his shoulder at where Noctis lay, with an odd mixture of affection and concern on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked softly. He reached out to place his hand atop the other man’s, letting sleepy blue eyes meet Ignis’. 

“I-“ Ignis began, though his voice seemed to break. He swallowed, shook his head and went to start again. “Stay put,” Was all he said, before getting up from the bed and walking across the room. Noctis watched as the en-suite bathroom light flicked on, Ignis disappearing inside for a moment. The sink turned on, water splashed in the clear glass bowl-sink. Blinking slowly, eyes growing heavier with each passing moment, Noctis watched as Ignis reemerged from the bathroom, a damp cloth in hand. The older man moved across the half-lit room, and sat beside Noctis on the bed once more. A hand on his shoulder coaxed him onto his back, as the other set about mopping the mess of sweat and seed from Noctis’ stomach and between his thighs. 

Even in this - this intimate, affectionate action - there was a sort of stoicism. Once flushed and plump lips seemed to turn down in the corners. Once vibrant, lust filled eyes seemed duller now. The look of the caretaker, the _advisor_ , was back on Ignis’ face, once again taking care of Noct, instead of laying back down and spending the remainder of the early morning with him. Confident hands ran the warm cloth over Noctis’ skin, eyes remaining focused on the task at hand, and not who it was being preformed on.

Noctis sighed and reached up, catching Ignis’ wrist in his hand. He pushed himself into a sitting position and used his other hand to gently turn Ignis’ face towards him. “Ignis,” Noctis said gently, though his tone held some command. “Is everything okay?”

The other man swallowed and looked away, letting his hands fall away from Noctis’ body. “It’s fine, Noct,” Ignis murmured. 

“Then where did you go?”

Confused, Ignis arched a brow. “No further than the bathroom to -“

“No, Iggy,” Noctis interrupted. “It’s like you got up and came back a different person,”

Ignis ducked his head and the tops of his cheeks turned a faint pink. “I’m sorry,” He replied. “I forgot who it was I was with for a moment… That kiss - I…” The blond shook his head, lips pulling in a tight line for a second as he huffed through his nose. “I think I should go,”

Those words were like a knife to Noctis’ gut, and the way Ignis rose from the bed again was the fatal wrench that tore his insides out. His hand shot out again, and gripped on to Ignis’ wrist, tugging his arm back as the other man tried to walk away. “Iggy please…” Noctis pleaded. Green eyes met blue, a pleading look met with one of vulnerability. His fingers slid down, linked themselves between Ignis the way they’d done earlier. “Don’t go,”

It seemed they stared at one another for the longest time, Noctis silently willing Ignis to come back to bed. And eventually, with a little sigh, Ignis tossed the cloth to the floor and crawled back into bed beside him. Strong arms tugged him in closer, enveloping him in a warm, comfortable embrace as Noctis shifted over to lay facing the other man. Instantly, the two seemed to tangle into one another again; their legs entwining, their arms wrapping around each others bodies. 

And it was comfortable, more comfortable than anything Noctis could remember. Where he’d once tossed and turned, unable to find a position fit to sleep in, Noctis was almost dozing off. Where he’d lain awake for endless hours, alone and cold, Noctis was peacefully sleepy and pleasantly warm. Ignis’ body against him, his arms around him, it was the sort of comfort he’d never known, both physically as well as mentally. With Ignis beside him, Noctis felt safe. With Ignis beside him, he felt loved. 

He heaved a contented sigh and tucked himself under Ignis’ chin, though not before the other man pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Ya know,” Noct murmured, snuggling in closer still. “When I texted you earlier, I never thought that this is where it would go.” Gentle fingers combed through his messy dark hair, soft lips pressed themselves to the top of his head. “Can’t say I didn’t think about it a time or two… Just never thought it’d happen,”

“You and I both,” Ignis’ low voice replied. It reverberated in his chest, rich and warm against Noctis’ ear. There was a pause then, where Noct knew that Ignis was searching for the right words. “You… Don’t regret it, do you?”

Noct shook his head and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ chest. “Not even a little bit,” But as the words fully registered in Noctis’ brain, he pushed back from Ignis to look him in the face. “Do you?”

The softest, most affectionate smile spread across Ignis’ lips, and those same gentle fingers pushed tendrils of dark hair from Noctis’ eyes. “Never,” He replied. Noctis breathed a soft sigh of relief, and caught Ignis in a sweet kiss. Once they broke apart, Ignis gently guided his head back down to rest against his chest. Exhaustion finally settling over him like the most familiar of blankets, Noctis’ eyes sagged shut as he cuddled in close to the other man, all his limbs wrapping around Ignis, willing him to stay in place.  “Sleep now, your highness,” He hummed. “I shall be here when you wake,” 

And oh, how Noctis wished those words would be true. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knew just now Ignis felt… How soft his skin was, just how deep his kiss could be… Noctis didn’t think that there was any going back. Not that he wanted to. If anything, Noct wanted to find a way to move forward.
> 
> Several things had come to mind, as Noctis began to run the shampoo through his hair. The first of which was the fact that Ignis did not seem to be the type who liked to share. He’d been able to tell from just his friend’s kiss alone, that when Ignis was with someone, they were it. He was committed, devoted. And if there was one thing that Noct knew about Ignis at all, it was that the man was as devoted and as loyal as they came. Which meant, if Noct was to commit, he’d have to stop the screwing around.
> 
> Prompto included. 
> 
> Prompto.
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, guys. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos on part one. I know I’ve said it a thousand times, but you’re all amazing <3   
> As promised, here’s part two. It’s not as lengthy as part one, but there is more to come.   
> Enjoy the angst!

> _We're not the only ones_   
>  _I don't regret a thing_   
>  _Every word I've said_   
>  _You know I'll always mean_   
>  _It is the world to me_   
>  _That you are in my life_   
>  _But I want to live_   
>  _And not just survive_  
>  _That's why I can't love you in the dark_   
>  _It feels like we're oceans apart_   
>  _There is so much space between us_   
>  _Maybe we're already defeated_

 

By the time Noctis woke the next morning, the sun was already heading for the horizon. The clock beside him read three in the afternoon, and the realization he’d missed a full day of school dawned on him with a sleepy groan. Noctis huffed a sigh and closed his eyes, burying his face in a pillow. A pillow that still smelled like sweat and sex and whatever cologne Ignis wore. 

He was likely going to get an earful from Prompto later for not at least sending him a text to say he wasn’t coming in. But after what has transpired the night before… Yeah, a pouty tongue-lashing from his best friend was more than worth it. The events of the previous night replayed themselves over and over in Noctis’ head, putting a little smile on his lips. 

It still baffled him, knowing that Ignis felt the same about him, and that their attraction had actually been acted upon. He could still feel the places where Ignis’ hands had gripped him with bruising force, could still feel the places where those soft lips and wicked teeth had marked him. Noctis’ body ached, pained, and felt wonderfully sore. But that wasn’t a complaint. No, more so the exact opposite. Ignis had done everything Noctis had asked of him, and more. And if this was the price he had to pay, he’d pay it gladly if it meant being ravaged that way over and over again. 

But another thought flickered across his mind, as dusky blue eyes slowly blinked open again. Ignis had promised to be there when he woke up. But the other side of Noctis’ too-big bed remained empty… Just like a part of him knew it would be, come morning. _Figures_ , Noctis thought, despite the way his hand reached out into the void beneath the rumpled sheets where his friend had lain in the early hours of morning. _Last night was nothing more than a hook-up. Nothing’s going to change. Ignis doesn’t want more… And neither should I._

Noctis rolled onto his hack and gave a saddened sigh, dragging his hands down his face. This was ridiculous; of course Ignis wasn’t going to want more from him. He’d been right in saying that what they’d done already was breaking pretty well every rule there was. He’d been right in saying that they couldn’t be more. But that still didn’t change the fact that Noct wanted more. 

Wait, did he? 

He wasn’t turning into one of those sappy love-sick idiots who gets overly attached to someone they’d had sex with…. Right? 

_Ugh._

He needed to get up. Needed to get a shower and something to eat.

… He needed to get Ignis out of his fucking head. 

Dragging himself out go bed, Noctis shuffled across the bedroom floor and into the ensuite bathroom. It had been cleaned, and there were towels already laid out for him beside the glass-fronted shower stall. Used ones lay in the hamper, along with his clothing and Ignis’ from the night before. If Noct remembered correctly, those had been strewn about his apartment in an incredibly haphazard way. He was aware that Ignis kept a couple spare suits of clothes there in the off chance that he needed them.   
_Maybe he’s just gone to get something for dinner?_ Noctis found himself thinking. He reached into the hamper and lifted the dark grey hoodie Ignis had worn the night before from it, found himself raising it to his face. The garment still smelled like Ignis; like coffee grounds and cologne and something that was just always so very Ignis. Maybe he could just hold onto this one hoodie… 

Slipping back into his bedroom, Noctis tucked the sweater into one his drawers, before heading into the bathroom once again and turning on the shower. _Maybe he just had to go to the Citadel for a little while?_ Noctis thought, as the water heated up. After all, it wasn’t like the advisor to sleep an entire day away. Hell, the poor man hardly slept at all. He probably woke up earlier and went in to work. Maybe he had some errands to run? Noctis knew that Ignis often thought twice about waking him without just cause on his free days. That was probably it. He had to go out of a little while, and instead of risking facing the wrath of a sleep-deprived Prince, he’d just let himself out. Yeah. That was what happened. 

Noctis stepped into the shower enclosure and let the spray of hot water, let it run down his skin. Though Ignis had done his best to wipe away any remnants of their activities then night before, the skin between his thighs still felt stiff and sticky, and Noctis felt as if he still wreaked of sweat. But as the water poured over him, it washed away every last trace of Ignis from his skin.

Just not from his mind… Or his heart.

Noctis tipped his head back under the spray of water and let it soak his sleep-mused hair down, plastering it to his face and neck. He tried his best not to focus on what had happened. He tried even harder not to dwell on the strange ache in his chest. And Noctis tried his very best to ignore the fact that he knew just what that ache was, and what it meant. 

_I can’t think like this,_ Noctis told himself, as he scrubbed at his face with his hands. _I can’t feel this way._

But the truth of it was, Noct knew, was that beyond all the filthy fantasies and hormonal yearning, he was in love. And he always had been. Before he’d even fully known what the word meant, Noctis had been in love. It was a forbidden sort of love, but all that did was make the prince fall harder. He hated himself for feeling this way, kicked himself for letting it get this bad. And now, the fact that they’d gone so far a to sleep together was only making it worse. 

Now that he knew just now Ignis felt… How soft his skin was, just how deep his kiss could be… Noctis didn’t think that there was any going back. Not that he wanted to. If anything, Noct wanted to find a way to move forward.

Several things had come to mind, as Noctis began to run the shampoo through his hair. The first of which was the fact that Ignis did not seem to be the type who liked to share. He’d been able to tell from just his friend’s kiss alone, that when Ignis was with someone, they were it. He was committed, devoted. And if there was one thing that Noct knew about Ignis at all, it was that the man was as devoted and as loyal as they came. Which meant, if Noct was to commit, he’d have to stop the screwing around.

Prompto included. 

Prompto.

_Shit._

Noctis sighed heavily to himself, rinsing the soap from his hair. He’d heard his phone ping several times before he’d completely woken up, and could only imagine how many texts and calls he’d missed throughout the day. It wasn’t often that he missed school - no thanks to Ignis - and rarer still that he didn’t let Prompto know if he wasn’t going to make it in. He knew that his best friend was the worrying sort, and silently scolded himself for not replying to his messages earlier. 

If Noct had been a betting man, he’d had placed good Gil on Prompto showing up at his apartment to check on him. 

A soft tapping at the bathroom door drew Noctis’ attention from inside his own head. “In the shower,” He called, over the sound of the water splashing against the tiles. 

“Oh good,” Called a familiar voice. “You aren’t dead after all,” 

_Speak of the Daemon lord,_ Noctis thought with a little smile. “Sorry to disappoint, Prompto, but I still live,” He said, reaching for his body wash. 

“The hell were you today?” Prompto asked from the other side of the door. 

“Sleeping,” Noctis replied. “Didn’t get much last night, and you know what I’m like…”

The blond snorted. “Right,” He called back. “Can I come in?” There was a slightly hopeful edge to his best friend’s voice, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel bad for it. 

“If you want,”

The bathroom door creaked open, and the thin blond slipped inside, making sure to shut and latch it behind him. Noctis watched through the foggy glass as Prompto stripped himself out of his school uniform, piece by piece, as he moved across the tile floor with teasing slowness. By the time he reached the shower, he stood on the opposite side of the glass, stark naked and looking as delectable as ever. Big azure blue eyes met Noctis own through the shower door, and the corner of his sweet, kissable lips pulled up in a flirty smirk.

“Care for a little company?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis knew that he needed to say no. He needed to tell Prompto about what had happened the night before. He needed to be clear about where his heart truly lay, and what his intentions were. But all those things seemed to slip from his mind the moment his eyes raked over Prompto’s body. All he could do was nod, and step away from the shower door as it swung open. Prompto stepped inside, and without even meaning to, Noctis’ hands were at his narrow hips. He pulled the smaller man towards himself, and Prompto leaned up to catch him in a kiss.

_Ignis doesn’t want you like this_ , a voice in Noctis’ head told him as he kissed Prompto back. _You practically had to beg him to fuck you. But here Prompto is, more than willing to be your personal plaything, and you’re thinking about throwing him away… For a man who may or may not be interested in more…_

Slender arms wound around Noctis’ shoulders, Prompto’s lean body pressing tight to his own. His hands wandered down the blond’s waist, down his back. Strong fingers gripped firmly at the surprisingly firm muscle of Prompto’s backside, making him moan quietly into their kiss. A part of him knew that the voice in his mind was correct, that he shouldn’t be concerned with more when it came to Ignis. He should be trying to make something of himself and Prompto. At least he knew where his friend’s affections lay. But still, Noctis couldn’t help but feel differently about this kiss than all the others they’d shared. 

The low moan that left Prompto echoed off the tile and glass, the sound of it arousing Noctis more than he thought it would. The kiss they shared was hungry, deep, and full of yearning and need and longing. Prompto tasted sweet, like energy drinks and spearmint gum. His body was warm in Noctis’ arms, and was growing hotter by the second from their kissing and the steaming water that poured over them both. Blond locks were plastered to his gorgeous face - flushed as it was - when they separated to breathe, both sets of blue eyes meeting.

_Last night with Ignis was a mistake,_ That same voice said in his ear. _Ignis won’t want it to happen again. He probably already regrets having it happen once._ Noctis took hold of Prompto’s hips, pulling them flush with his own. The both of them were already feeling the affects of arousal, Noctis’ erection sliding alluringly against Prompto’s. 

Their lips crashed together again, a kiss that lacked all grace and skill. It was pure heat, pure need that came from the both of them now. _Ignis doesn’t want you. Prompto does. This is the right way to go. Forget about Igns, forget about last night. Forget that whole night full of spectacular sex ever happened._

The little voice was convincing, as were the eager fingers that were sliding down Noctis’ chest. They reached between their bodies, sliding between their hips to help ease the growing ache between Noctis’ thighs. Prompto looked up through his thick, dark lashes, blue eyes filled with lust, and a wicked grin blossoming on his beautiful lips. “What kept you up all night, hmm?” He asked in a smooth purr. It was a tone that almost never came from Prompto, except in situations such as this. “Thinking about me… And all the things you want me to do to you?”

Those teasing fingers wrapped around his cock then, and gave a slow, teasing stroke. Noctis bit down on his lower lip and turned his eyes skyward, willing himself to _stop fucking thinking about Ignis._ He willed himself to stop thinking about the way Ignis’ delicate fingers had touched him with confidence. He willed himself to stop thinking about how Ignis had given him everything he’d ever wanted… and more besides. 

But he couldn’t. And that alone killed him. 

“Prom, stop,” Noctis said, reaching between them to still the blond’s hand. 

Prompto arched a brow and took a small step back, doing as he was asked and let his hand drop away from Noctis’ body. He let their eyes meet, confusion etched onto his features. “Are you okay?” He asked, blatantly concerned. His azure gaze scanned Noctis’ face, moved lower to his neck… Then his chest. They stopped at each bite, each bruise left by Ignis. They wandered even lower, took note of the marks at his thighs and the fingertip shaped bruises on his hips. 

He reached out one gentle hand, placing - or, trying to - his fingers where those bruises sat. His brow furrowed for a moment before the realization dawned on him, and he snatched his hand back. “Oh,” He muttered. Noctis couldn’t help but notice the tiny look of hurt that flashed across Prompto’s face, watched as those perfect lips pulled into a flat line for the quickest of moments before Prompto tried to shake it off. He reached out again and let his fingers run up Noctis’ side, their eyes meeting, though only briefly. “Told you before that it was fine,” Prompto said. Though from his tone alone, Noctis gathered that most certainly was _not_.

Noctis shut off the water with a heavy sigh and reached out through the door for a couple towels. He passed one to his friend, and fixed him with a flat look. “Don’t lie to me, Prom, you’re awful at it,” 

Prompto made a little disgruntled noise and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the shower. “It’s not like we’ve ever been exclusive,” He replied, drying himself off. “Why is this one so different from all the other people you’ve fucked?”

_If I could figure that out, I’d be a lot better off,_ Noctis thought as he averted his eyes.

The prince sighed again and wrapped his towel around his hips, and reached for another one to dry his hair. “Can we talk?” He asked. “Seriously, I mean?”

“Sure,” Prompto replied, though his tone was a little cooler than usual. “What’s up?”

An awkward tension clenched in Noctis’ gut then. It was obvious, and always had been, that Prompto harboured feelings for him. And at on point in time, Noctis had felt similarly. But when the blond had expressed no interest in pursuing an actual, fully committed relationship, Noct had backed off. Yes, he still loved Prompto, and he knew he always would. But now, it was not in the same way it once was. 

Prompto was his best friend in the whole of Eos. Yeah, they many have fooled around and taken things far, far beyond the realm of friendship, but this was different. Noctis wasn’t about to drop Prompto unceremoniously, never to call or text again, as he’d done with others in the past. No, he was going to remain beside Prompto, come hell or high water… They just… Couldn’t fool around anymore. 

But to articulate that in such a way as to not put his best friend off… Well, that was going to be difficult. “Get dressed and come sit down?” He asked, looking for a way to buy more time, to find the right words. Prompto simply nodded, shrugging one shoulder as he began to haul his jeans back on. 

Noctis padded back into his bedroom, towel slung low around his hips. He tugged on a pair of dark jeans, followed by a plain white t-shirt. His eyes wandered over to the wardrobe where he’d stored Ignis’ hoodie and felt his lips pull up into a little smile, before walking over to it, to retrieve the hoodie and pull it on too. It was soft and worn, broken in just right. Noctis felt a if this was probably Ignis’ favourite hoodie, just from how the cuffs were ever so slightly frayed and imperfect, and how the inside lining was no longer velvety smooth, but knobby as if it were washed a hundred times. And the fact that Ignis owned a piece of clothing was anything less than perfect only made Noctis’ heart flip a little more.

“Where’d you get the Glaive hoodie!?” Prompto asked from the doorway. 

Noctis looked over his shoulder, watching as Prompto towel dried his blond locks. “It’s… um…” He began, tugging the zipper up half-ways. He hadn’t realized it before, but Ignis was quite a bit larger than he was. The shoulders of the sweater didn’t sit right on him at all, and the sleeves were just a bit too long. And while the sweater had been loose and relaxed on Ignis’s body the night before, it looked very over sized on Noctis now. “It’s… It’s Iggy’s.”

Prompto arched a brow, snorting with disbelief. “Ignis owns clothes aren’t suits?” He asked, an incredulous tone to his voice. “Well now I’ve heard everything.”

A similar laugh left Noctis as he lead the blond into the living room. “That’s what I said, too!” He replied, as he flopped down onto the living room sofa. He turned so that his shoulder pressed against the backrest of the couch, and pulled his knees up to his chest. Prompto sat in the corner of the sectional sofa, curling in on himself in a similar manner, facing Noctis. “He uh… He came by last night to keep me company when I couldn’t sleep. Guess he didn’t bother getting too dressed up at two in the morning…”

The blond gave a slow, understanding nod, hurt starting to show in his bright blue eyes. “Iggy, huh?” He asked. Noctis gave him a slow, single nod, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Can’t say I’m surprised, really. I mean, I’d fuck him.”

“Prom, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Bitchy,” Noctis said flatly, “It really doesn’t suit you,”

Prompto sighed, his eyes blinking slowly as he lowered his gaze from Noctis’ face. “You could have just told me that you had feelings for him,” Prompto said. “I wouldn’t have been mad… And it would have been better than fucking him behind my back.” He bit down on his lip for a moment, swallowing thickly around whatever emotions were welling up inside him. “... Woulda been nice to know…”

Noctis worried at his own lower lip with his teeth. “It’s not like that,” Noctis said through a sigh. “I didn’t plan it. Hell, I didn’t even know he was into men, let alone me until last night.” Prompto rose a brow at him and gave a huff of humourless laughter, blue eyes rolling. “Fuckin’ Six, Prom. It just happened, okay? And if we aren’t exclusive, why are you so pissed off?! You’ve never gotten like this before.”

“Dude, I know you’re as dense as a behemoth, but are you actually serious right now?” Prompto asked, laughing again. And it was clear that Prompto was making an attempt to deflect the attention away from his own personal thoughts and feelings, trying to avoid answering the questions that Noctis had asked him. It was something that Prompto often did when he didn’t want to admit the truth. “Literally everyone knows that Ignis and Gladiolus have a thing… Or, at least, they did. And Iggy and Ulrich? _That’s_ been on and off forever now.” 

Dark blue eyes blinked dumbly over at Prompto, his mouth hanging slightly agape. “Say _what_?”

“Ulrich? Nyx? Ya know, that guy in the Kingsglaive… The one Gladio really hates? Tall, hot, got that sexy-broody-bad ass thing going on…?”

“I know who Nyx is, asshat,” Noctis said. “I just had no idea that Ignis was sleeping with him.”

Prompto’s eyes all but bugged out of his skull. “ _How!?_ ” He laughed. “They aren’t subtle, like, at all. I’ve seen them making out in the locker room, or in the showers, after training.” But the bewildered look Noctis had on his face did not let up, and Prompto rose a brow. “I thought you and Ignis were close… Figured you knew that already.”

Noctis shook his head. “To be honest,” He began, “Until last night, I had no clue Specs had even had sex before…”

“Oh my Gods, Noctis,” Prompto groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “You spend everyday with the man… How the fuck don’t you know these things!? How are you this clueless!?”

The prince huffed and shrank in on himself some more, arms tightening around his chest. “We don’t exactly talk about personal things like that,” He looked back up at Prompto then and rose a brow. “Stop changing the subject, though. You didn’t answer my question.” The blond huffed and looked away. “You didn’t tell me why me having sex with Ignis is any different than me sleeping with someone else.” 

Prompto shook his head, once again chewing on the corner of his lip. “It’s different because I know that you have feelings for him. And you can’t lie and tell me that you don’t. Because it only makes sense that you do… He’s been your friend for most of your life. You spend a lot of time with him… It’s only normal that you’d eventually see what everyone around you guys have always seen.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Noctis asked, brows narrowing in slight confusion. 

“Why do you think Gladio won’t actually date Ignis?” Prompto asked flatly. “Why do you think that I won’t make a real go of it with you?” He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “Look, Noct, I know you’ve got feelings for Ignis, and that he’s got them for you, too. And I knew it was only a matter of time before you finally came to terms with it. Compared to him… I’m nothing. Why would you want to stay with me, when someone like Ignis is sitting there waiting for you with open arms?”

The words cut Noctis deeper than any knife ever could. “You’re my best friend,” Noctis replied simply. “You’re closer to me than most people are. You can’t say I wouldn’t have stayed with you, because you never gave it a chance.” 

Prompto looked up and gave a sad little smile. “I knew better,” He replied, sadly. “I had a feeling I’d only get my heart broken in the end. So I kept it as strictly physical as I could…” His lips gave a little twitch as he tried to hold his little smile, despite how bad he felt. “... Guess I didn’t do as good a job as I thought.” 

“Prom…” Noctis said through a little sigh. 

But the blond simply shook his head and gave another sad little smile, that only broke Noctis’ heart more. “It’s okay, Noct,” He said gently. “You deserve to be with someone who you really love, and I know that that person is Ignis. I’ll be okay.”

The burning at the back of Noctis’ eyes forced him to avert his gaze, once more biting down at his lower lip. He hated to be the one the hurt Prompto this way. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to. But… Prompto was right. He did love Ignis, that much he’d admitted to himself already. “I’m sorry,” He murmured softly, fingers toying with the zipper pull of the hoodie he wore. 

Prompto shrugged, still smiling. “We’re good, buddy, I promise.” He said, sounding more sure of that fact that Noctis felt. “Hey, so… What are you gonna do? Did you tell Iggy any of this?”

Noctis shook his head. “I didn’t really know how much I felt for him until this morning, when I woke up and he was gone,” Noctis explained. “I knew that I’ve always been attracted to him, and that I’ve always had these little fantasies about screwing him… But I didn’t realize that I felt this strongly until after it was all said and done.” He risked a glance up at Prompto then. The blond sat across from him, still wearing a look of sunny optimism, despite the way Noctis had just ripped his heart from his chest. And what’s more, Prompto was trying to help him. That was something that Noctis never would have asked of him. 

But Prompto seemed willing to help. “Well maybe you should start by doing that,” He suggested with a small smile. 

The Prince rolled his eyes. “What good is that gonna do?” He asked. “Shit, Prom, I practically had to talk him into fucking me last night. He was so godsdamned worried about that what was right and what was wrong… About what he could and couldn’t do because of his oath to the throne… Fuck, I wanted to _smack_ him.” He said the last words through his teeth, hands clenching. “What we do in private is no one else’s business. How we feel for one another is no one’s business. I don’t know why he’d so fucking concerned about it,” 

“I can see his train of thought though,” Prompto hummed. “He’s your advisor. There’s probably some unwritten rule about this kind of thing… And you know what a stickler Ignis is about following rules.”

“Do I ever,” Noctis sighed. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, before dragging them down as he groaned, “What the hell am I gonna do?”

Prompto shrugged again, stretching out his legs, so his feet tucked in beside Noctis’ hip. “Maybe start with making your feelings known, and showing him what your intentions are?” The blond offered. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch. 

The pair sat and talked for some time, and before long, Noctis hag begun to feel better about everything. Prompto seemed genuinely alright with them calling their little affair quits, and was more than willing to talk with Noctis about what was going on in his own head. And that alone was immensely helpful to the Prince. It helped him to get his bearings, sort out the plethora of emotions that had been floating about his mind since that night before. 

His phone sat on the coffee table, and had been buzzing persistently for the past twenty minutes, when Prompto gave him a look. “Noct, answer the damn phone. Whoever it is probably won’t fuck off until you do,” 

With a roll of his eyes, Noctis picked up the device and unlocked the screen. He was met instantly with a dozen missed texts from Gladiolus, and several missed calls from the same. Noctis groaned and dragged a hand through his hair, making Prompto arch an eyebrow. “I forgot I had training today,” He sighed. 

“Oh!” Prompto said, sitting up. “What time is that? I don’t meant to keep -“ 

“It was two hours ago,” Noctis replied flatly. The pair gave one another a flat look, before the both of them burst into laughter. “Gladio is gonna kill me,” He chuckled, as he opened the Shield’s contact information and pressed the call icon. 

The phone rang no more than twice before the big man answered. “Oh, you decided to pick up your damn phone.” Gladio said flatly on the other end. Noctis could almost see the glaire in those amber eyes. “Where the fuck are you, and why aren’t you at training?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Well, for one, Ignis isn’t here and he didn’t show up to get me,” Noctis explained. “And I’d have driven myself, but he’s got the Regalia.”  
“Ya got feet for a reason, Princess, get walking. You’ve got thirty minutes. If you’re not here by then… I’m calling Cor,”

The prince gave a shudder. His father’s friend was an intimidating man, and someone that one didn’t or want to cross. He was in charge of Noctis’ training regime, and took his job very seriously. And if Gladio went hard at Noctis, Cor would be three times worse. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving now. Prompto‘s coming with me though,”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Oh?” Gladio said almost unintentionally, with an edge of hopefulness in his usually gruff tone. “I mean… Uh… yeah, that’s fine. Just don’t be late.” And with that, the call ended. 

Noctis snickered to himself and shook his head. He’d seen the way the older man’s gaze had been lingering on Prompto a little longer than normal as of late, and had begun to get the feeling that there was something edging on infatuation brewing there. And at first, Noctis had been a little jealous of that fact. Gladio was gorgeous, that was hard to deny. 

Tall and broad, every inch of the Shield was solid muscle, covered in tan skin. Skin that had recently taken on the beginnings of the traditional Amicita Eagle tattoo. It spanned across the entirety of his back, looped up and over his shoulder, and ran down both his arms. Gladio was proud of the piece, and that much was clear from just how often the older man seemed to take his shirt off during training… Not that anyone really minded. His jawline was strong and sharp, his cheekbones high and perfect. Gladio‘s lips looked softer than clouds, and the beard that graced his cheeks was always well maintained. And those eyes… Gods, Gladio had gorgeous eyes; deep amber, ringed with thick lashes blacker than night. The shield may not have been overly expressive, and often seemed to be emotionally blank, but his eyes often betrayed his true feelings.   
Gladio was a god amongst men, for certain. And it seemed that said god, had a thing for gorgeous blonds - if what Prompto said about him and Ignis was to be believed. 

_Maybe…_ He thought, letting his eyes linger over Prompto for a moment longer. 

“C’mon, man,” Noctis said with a sigh as he got up. “Gladio wants us at the citadel for training,”

“You mean he wants you there,” Prompto said, getting to his feet. 

But Noctis gave him a look, his lips pulling up into a little smirk. “Oh believe me, he wants you, too,”


End file.
